Fall In Love They Said, It'll Be Nice They Said
by Mirai Akemi
Summary: Mariellena Lorian never really had a normal life, and probably never will. If she never expected anything to be simple once she became a thief, she shouldn't expect anything to be simple when it comes to falling in love with one. Sly/OC (please no harsh reviews)
1. OC: Mariellena Lorian

Um, hi! This is my first fan fiction so I just want to say how I'm going with this:

The first couple chapters will be my oc's story (from sly 1-4 maybe) and then the other chapters will just be shorter stories

* * *

To start off I want to describe my OC (I'm sorry if my OC seems like a Mary-Sue, it wasn't intended):

Basics

Name: Mariellena Lorian

Age: 23

Gender: female

Species: racoon

Parents: Sophia and Michelangelo Lorian

Siblings: (brother, middle) Skylar Lorian, (sister, eldest) Katya Lorian

Appearance: Long black hair (normally stays down), slim figure, height is 160 cm and has average weight. Her fur is a slightly dark gray, she also has green eyes

Usual Clothing: brown short shorts, tank top covering mostly main part of chest and stops at belly button(tank top looks like it's a ribbon wrapping around her body), black cape with hood, black shoes and black leg warmers

Fancy: hair is in a high pony tail, wears a dark blue dress that stops at knees and has one floral strap, also wears black heels.

PJs: either has her hair down or up in a messy bun, wears a green track suit with a tank top underneath during fall, winter and spring, wears short mint green shorts, a light pink tank top, and the occasional red zip-up hoodie

Swimwear: wears dark blue swim skort with darker blue polka dots on it, and a lighter blue bikini top

* * *

Personality

General Personality: (towards people in general) nonchalant, serious, stubborn, and can tend to be pessimistic. (Towards people she feels close to) sweet, caring, loving

Good points: can keeping quiet when needed, can stay focused when needed, can keep secrets from almost everyone, can find out secrets ;)

Bad points: can hold grudges, stubborn, her attitude can sometimes show that she's hiding something, can be annoyed easily

Fears: being alone forever, spiders, losing everyone she loves

Likes: music, cooking, reading, helping Bentley, running of in the middle of the night

Dislikes: dealing with Sly's teasing...sometimes, people who drink directly out of the milk/juice container, people who snoop in her belongings, people who eavesdrop on her conversations

* * *

History: Mariellena Lorian was only 5 years old when she lost her parents in a plane crash. They were on a business trip, and they were on their way back from North America to Paris France. No one had to tell her and her brother, they both found out when they came home from school and turned on the T.V. They were then sent to Happy Camper Orphanage. Mariellena spent a happy life at the orphanage with her new "family", Sly, Bentley, and Murray. (No one knew Mariellena's sister except her brother and her parents)

Although Mariellena liked living at the orphanage, her brother vanished one night, leaving 2 phone numbers. One phone number specifically said that it was his cell number, and the other unknown. Mariellena was of course disappointed by this, but tried to move on anyways. Mariellena grew rebellious over the years, but she didn't care she liked pulling off small heists with her new found family.

Once they all left, they started on bigger heists like retrieving the pages of the Thievious Racoonus, and only so many more awaited them.

* * *

What is their position: The lovable adept

Weapon: starts out as a wooden pole, but once a button is pushed the wooden pole extends and a blade comes out turning it into a naginata, or turning the button makes the wooden pole longer and can now shoot fire balls

What are they good at: hiding, cooking, scamming, stealing, singing

What are they bad at: accents (except Russian), lifting/carrying/pushing heavy objects

How would they interact with others within the gang?: gets along with everyone, especially Sly, Bentley, and Murray, due to the fact they've been friends since when they were in the orphanage. She cooperates with the team very well, but she throws them off during a heist when she runs off in the middle of the night. Still protects them, though she can tend to be "the weakest link" and will need protection.

Anything else: her sarcasm is at maximum level :D, holds strong feelings for Sly, but as well for a cop who she can't help but like.

* * *

If you guys want me to add another category to know my oc better just pm me even though I doubt anyone would read this. If people do end up reading this, please no bad reviews this is my first story and I just started :) ~Wuv Mirai Akemi


	2. The Start of The Journey

Hello! Here's the first real chapter of this story :3...it may suck, but hold on I'm just getting used to this. Also my oc Mariellena will constantly will be called Marie for short .Psst! The beginning is a fore shadow...kind of :D. I've also been feeling kind of down, but writing makes me happy, so I'll write the story. Please no harsh reviews.

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE'S POV**

Lying down on my bed, in my small room, trying to think of what I'm going to do with my life. Everything from now on will be different...in a way I've never thought of. Some sort of feeling started to build up inside me, and it was definitely an unpleasant feeling. I decided to stop thinking of the future, if it's only going to worry me. But what about the past? What about all the good memories, and the bad memories?

I sighed, but then a light tapping at the window caught my attention. I chuckled as I sat up, looking at the uninvited guest.

* * *

**PARIS, FRANCE 4:20 AM**

I sat in the van, waiting for Bentley to get in contact with Sly. Everything was oddly quiet (besides Bentley's computer and equipment), and I suddenly felt anxious and nervous, and almost everything in that category. Finally Bentley started talking...wait no, correction, he was screaming.

"Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?"

"_Yeah I read you. Loud and...very loud."_

I sighed in relief, knowing that he's still alive, but then I noticed that I was far too worried over a small heist.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous," He said scratching the back of his neck. He looked in my direction as I raised my eyebrow.

"A little?" I said loud enough for Bentley and Sly to hear through my earpiece, which I didn't bother to turn off. Bentley quickly glared at me causing me to chuckle quietly. Bentley looked back at the screen and resumed his conversation with Sly.

"Trying to break into police headquarters does that"

"_Get over it, Bentley. You're safe in the van. I'm the thief here – I've got to steal that file from Inspector Carmelita Fox."_

I listened to the conversation for a bit, but I jumped when I heard Murray's voice.

"And don't forget you got me at the wheel, Sly. All you have to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest."

I smiled at the bit of reassurance he gave Sly, and I thought maybe it would be nice if I said something too.

"_Just keep the engine running, Murray. I'll be done in no time"_

"Be careful Sly, and don't get too cocky" I said smiling, but the smile didn't last for long.

"_Aw, you're worried about me? I'm so touched"_

I slightly frowned, and then faked smiled, and using a "happy tone" of voice, I said "Don't you have something to do!"

He chuckled quietly but loud enough for me to hear "_Don't worry darling, like I said I'll be done in no time"_

Sly teases, a lot, and when he does, it's usually me he's teasing. It's annoying, and I'm quick tempered, but sometimes I find it charming. I don't know why I think it's charming, but something in my mind is telling me that I kind of like it.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to Bentley and Sly's conversation, but I paid enough attention to know he finally got the file. I sighed in relief knowing this mission was over, I never liked the sound of the name "police headquarters" or to be exact "Interpol" and "Carmelita Montoya Fox".

"Criminal!" Timing.

"You foolish racoon I've caught you red-handed,"

You know Inspector Fox; you might actually be able to catch him if you didn't waste your time announcing that you found him. I mentally face palmed.

"_Ahh...Carmelita... I haven't seen you since the slip in Bombay_"

I felt a pang of annoyance and jealousy in my chest. Sly flirts with her all the time, and to think that by now I've gotten used to it. But something isn't letting me. I let it come over me for a while, but now...now I want to get rid of it.

Sly flirted with Carmelita for a little longer, so I chose to ignore it. I noticed Bentley was looking at me.

"What...? Is there something on my face?" I asked as I touched my cheek

"N-no, it's nothing" he quickly said returning to his computer. That was weird, but it didn't bother me for long.

Soon enough, the van doors sprang open and Sly jumped in.

"Hey, why don't you go back and waste _more_ time" I said sarcastically to Sly as he settled in.

He chuckled and said as he pretended to look hurt, "You want me gone already? You've wounded my heart my dear Marie"

"It'll heal, just wait and see," I said chuckling as I smirked at him. "Where to next, Murray?"

"We're first going to head back to our hideout, before heading out on the first member of the Fiendish Five" he said as he took a quick turn, which made my head swing back hitting the van wall.

Rubbing the back of my head I said "Oh...I can't wait"

* * *

Thanks for reading :D. Sorry it took long to update, emotions decided to kick in :). Oh, and sorry if it's too short o.o :3

Please no harsh reviews ~ Wuv Mirai Akemi


	3. A Brother and a Sister's Song

Hai guys :D! I've seen a lot of people have been reading my story already :D (Honestly I thought it was crap when I wrote but awesome in my head x3)

Whether you liked the first two pages or not thank you for views

Oh yes, and thank you _Soren Tamazki_ for the review :D

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

MARIE POV

I stepped into my room of our Paris hideout. Bentley was packing extra things for the trip to the Welsh Triangle. Having nothing else to do, I refilled the ammo in my staff, and I few extra refills in my messenger bag. I was sharpening my blade when I heard a knock at my door.

"It's me" Sly said. I shortened my staff and laid it on my bed before opening the door.

"What is it?" I asked turning back around to sit on my bed. I moved my staff and patted the space to the left of me for him to sit. He gave me a piece of paper as he sat down.

"Oh these are the phone numbers Skylar left me" I quietly said the last part. I miss my big brother, so much. It was really hard for me at first because I was always used to him being there, promising to protect me. But now it's been eighteen years, and I have no idea where he is.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

It was after art class and I was happily running down to our room. Bentley, Sly and Murray were still back in the classroom throwing paint at each other. My red T-shirt and black skirt were dirty but I didn't care. I barged into the room still giggling.

"Hey big bro! Come play with the paint with us" but I saw no one was there.

I looked at his side of our desk, and it was cleaned out. I looked in his part of the closet, his clothes and bag was gone. I went to the beds, and his bear he brought everywhere was gone as well. I went back to the desk, and I saw a note. It was from Skylar.

_Dear Marie,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I needed to go somewhere, but it wasn't safe to take you with me. Don't worry, no one adopted me. I'm simply just in a different place. I really wish I could take you with me, but you don't have a lot of experience. I love you little sis Love, Skylar P.S 555-143-2253 (a cell I "borrowed", call it during emergencies only) 555-565-4691* _

My heart broke and I fell to my knees. I finally noticed the window was open, but I didn't need that clue anymore. The only family member I had left was gone, not gone-_gone_, but still. I started sobbing and I covered my eyes. I felt like no one could take away my pain, no matter how much they tried. My tears flowed as I heard someone at the door.

"Hey Marie what's taking so long!" Sly said walking in. His face was splattered with paint, and he was smiling, but it didn't last long. Bentley and Murray walked in a couple seconds after to see me on the floor, wet with tears.

I dropped the note, and Sly immediately picking it up. All three of them read it, and then looked down at me. Sly kneeled down and took my hands away from my face. He looked into my eyes and smiled, but this smile was more genuine, sweet and soft than the one he gives me every day.

"We're here, you're not alone. We'll always be here for you" Sly said softly wiping a tear from my face. Even so the tears still came, but I felt a bit happier because of what he said. I pulled myself towards him and hugged him. A hug, it was all I really needed right now. Soon enough I felt him hug back.

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

I found myself reminiscing about that moment, so I shook my head lightly trying to get it out of my head; even so a tear escaped me and fell on the piece of paper. I then felt warmth on my shoulders. I looked to my right and I saw his hand beside me. I looked to my left and his head was closer to the top of mine, and his body was touching my side. I guess he could tell I was still very sensitive about the topic, so I didn't bother to push him off.

"Yeah, Bentley told me you asked him to find the owner of the second number 2 years ago," he waited for a couple seconds to continue, "He said he found it"

I was completely shocked; I wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly I felt I was closer to finding my brother.

"R-really?" I said quietly as I felt a small spark of hope was building inside me. Then I remembered "hope breeds eternal misery".

"Yeah, but he's not sure if it's the answer you were looking for" he said nervously, and then I felt something inside me slowly dying.

"Well who's the owner?" It's been 18 years, and I **need** to know who the owner is.

"It's a music studio, named Soul Power Studios" Sly finally said.

My eyes grew wide. Skylar, remembered...

"Marie," Sly's voice caught me off guard as I quickly turned my head towards him.

"Is there something wrong, or anything that you're hiding from us?" he asked looking into my eyes. I nervously looked away, trying to think of something to say

"...M-maybe~" I smiled while scratching the back of my neck. He just kept staring at me, waiting for an answer I guess. I quickly got up approaching the door.

"Well, I think Bentley might need my help with his equipment so I'll just-"was all I could say before Sly quickly got up and blocked the door from me. I looked at him with a straight face.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" I asked slowly giving up. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Do you remember anyone singing at 10 o'clock pm every night when we still lived in the orphanage?" I asked looking away

Sly thought for a couple seconds before responding. "Yeah, we always thought it were the girls in the next room. The ones who rather giggle in the middle of the night than sleep"

"Um...well you see, that was me..." I quietly said while playing with my thumbs and looking away. I looked at him reluctantly and he looked confused. I sighed and decided to continue my explanation.

"Well when I was younger, and my parents were still alive, whenever they were gone at work late at night Skylar would ask me to sing before we fell asleep. Or sometimes whenever they're just not home, and he was doing homework. It's a bit cheesy but you could say that becoming a singer was my dream before I met you guys"

I waited for a response, or any kind of reaction, but he just stood there. Then he smirked.

"Give me a sample of your voice now" he said while he crossed his arms, still smirking.

"Are you serious? You know we could be on the road to the first member of the Fiendish Five"

"Well we're not going anywhere until you give me a sample of your angelic voice" He teased as he leaned closer to my face.

"Dang it" I whispered to myself, and then I looked back at him. He was still smirking, and I badly wanted to wipe it off his face. But instead I stepped back and got into a proper position. Everything was still quiet. Instead of just singing I flashed a smile, before closing my eyes and breathing in for the first word.

* * *

_Hey, right now I'm gazing at you,__  
No matter if we're apart._

_Love for you, my heart is always__  
by your side._

_Now it's time to wipe away your tears and smile.__  
You're not alone, no matter when.__  
To dream is to live;__  
the power to overcome sadness._

_Let's walk down this endless path.__  
Let's sing, crossing over the sky__  
So that our feelings reach.__  
Let's make a promise to look ahead.__  
Thank you for smiles._

* * *

I looked up at Sly. He was smiling, but this smile was genuine. I felt my cheeks burning up. Yeah he was smiling but I was nervous for what he was going to say. Instead of saying anything he just stood there.

"Hey, say something"

He chuckled at he walked towards me. He patted my head

"Nice, meet us in the van when you're ready" he said, and then he turned around and left.

I actually typed this chapter up rather quickly :). Quicker than the other chapters actually x3. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you think this is filler...it's not. Oh yeah and I'm sorry if it's sucky. (The song I used is NOT mine. It is from Idolm sters. Translation was found on anime lyrics dot com :D)

Wuv ~ Mirai Akemi


	4. UPDATE

**Ooh I know lots of updates x3**

_**This isn't a chapter I just wanted to update of this first part of my story. If you're mad this isn't a chapter PLEASE READ ANYWAYS**_

I'm finding it a bit complicated doing the missions for Sly 1 (I don't know why), so I'm just going to be skipping close to the end of most level(close to boss fight), except for Clockwerk...that has something to do with the "filler"

Once I start on Sly 2 I won't skip the missions, and then after Sly 3 there will just be mostly just one-shots. Then you I'll do Sly 4 :D Yaaaaaaay!

I'm sorry if you were looking forward to the missions but I really want to get to Sly 3 . If you're thinking "Why didn't you just start at Sly 2 then?"...again "filler" :D

**Wuv ~ Mirai Akemi**


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Hai guys :D! I hope you guys liked not waiting a week for two chapters...because that may never happen again :3. Just kidding, but if that does happen again, we both got lucky x3.

Thank you for all the views :D

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

I was soaring through the air...in the most terrifying way possible. Being shot out of a canon...not what you'd expect it to be. The landing was rough, but good enough for us.

"I almost regret every single thing I've done in my life that has brought me to this moment" I said but quickly got into a fighting position, holding my naginata tightly.

"How delightful! We have guests. The only thing is...I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!"

Sly pointed his cane at him and said "Listen Raleigh. Wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect company."

I looked over at him and he had a serious look on his face...he's kind of cute when he's serious.

"Ooooh, I'm ever so sorry. How sloppy of me not to finish the job" said Raleigh sarcastically, but the only thing on my mind was whether I should chop him first or fry him. I was trying hard not to turn the button with my thumb, if I did the sounds of my staff would most likely have Raleigh's attention turned to me. I didn't care if he did pay attention to me or not, but Sly made it clear enough he wanted to confront Raleigh before beating the snot out of him.

"Obviously we should have snuffed you out as well." He then looked at me "If we did you would've never met the Lorian" Raleigh said quietly, but loud enough to hear his voice was full of hate. I've just met the soon-to-be frog legs, but he already knows my Family name.

"How the hell do you know my family name?" I growled

"Oh that's not important Ms Lorian. So without further ado, let me make amends by, what..." He paused as he glared at me then at Sly. Naturally I glared back, but then he literally exploded.

"BLOATING TO GARGATUAN SIZE, AND SQUASHING YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUGS THAT YOU ARE!" Dang, I swear he's on his time of the month (yeah I know he's a man)

"Bring it on" Sly smirked as he was ready to fight.

Raleigh swallowed the nearest fly and jumped onto our platform.

The platform tipped and I almost fell into the water. I know how to swim, but it's also a weak point of mine, falling into water that is.

"Shit!" I quickly gained balance and started jumping from platform to platform following Sly.

Raleigh was on the platform behind me, as he started to shrink down. I quickly turned the button on my staff, pointed it towards him and pressed the button. My fireball hit him just as Sly came from behind and whacked him with his cane.

Raleigh growled as he jumped back to his platform. He swallowed another fly and landed on my platform. Sly just jumped onto the same one as the rest of them sunk underwater. Raleigh tried to jump on Sly but I quickly pulled him back as I took his place. I felt pain on my right side, and then my body started hurting all at once.

"Marie!" I heard Sly's voice before I slowly started to black out, but I felt a hand grab mine, pull me back into reality, and into Sly

"Are you okay?" Sly looked down at me. I looked back up to see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine but we should move" I quickly said. Sly then pulled me along with him to the next platform as Raleigh was still chasing us.

He finally shrunk down again, so Sly and I dashed towards him and gave him one last hit.

"Blast it all! You've beaten me!" Raleigh said...or yelled

Sly smirked as he looked at me, but Raleigh cut in.

"Well, gloat all you want, Sly Cooper. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You will see Mesa City is so well-guarded, a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!"

I glared at him as he laughed, and then I looked beside me to see Sly already heading towards the safe holding the first couple pages of the Thievious Racoonus.

Raleigh's section of the Thievious Racoonus held detailed instructions on how to perform Sly's ancestor, Rioichi Cooper's, ninja spire jump. A technique he developed while sneaking into the thickly fortified castles of feudal Japan.

Soon enough we heard police sirens, as we both looked at each other in the eye.

"Sly, we should go" I slowly grew worried I could hear yelling from outside

"Sure thing darling" he grabbed my hand and we made our way out.

Finding our way off the boat got a little tricky, after the untimely arrival of Inspector Fox. Whom, failing to find us, busted Raleigh and his crew. With the storm machine out of commission, boats found their way back to the ocean and the mystery of the Welsh triangle faded from memory. The gang and I loped around England for a while, enjoying the pleasant weather, and then headed back home, excited for our next heist.

* * *

I hoped you like the new chapter :D! Again, as a reminder I will only be doing the boss battles, sorry. Between boss battles, I'll try to have those hideout chapters (like the previous chapter). Thanks for reading! Please review I want to know what you guys think, and please no harsh reviews :)


	6. A Wake Up Call

Yay chapter spreeeeee xD Please enjoy :D

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

Bentley was looking at my right arm, checking to see if I had broken it or not. We had just got back home after England and my right side was sore the whole time.

"Nope they're just bruises" Bentley finally sat down in front of his computer.

"Well at least it's not broken" I smiled as I sat up from my chair. I was going to my room, but Bentley stopped me.

"Um Marie,"

I turned back around and asked "What is it Bentley?"

"Why not let Sly know that you're okay. He was extremely worried about you during that fight, even on the trip when you stayed in the van for most of it."

I thought of it for a moment, then I smiled back at Bentley "Yeah I guess I should." I turned around and made my way to Sly's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. No response. So, I knocked again, this time saying it was me.

"Sly, it's me Marie"

I waited for a little longer, and then I finally heard him.

"Come in!"

I slowly opened the door and stepped in, to see a sleepy racoon sitting up.

"Ah, sorry for waking you up"

"Nah, I'm okay if it's you"

The only thing that went through my mind was his sleepy voice. What he just said made my face feel warm, but the sound of his voice made it even warmer.

"Um, Bentley finished checking my side. I didn't break any bones, I just have bruises"

"That's a relief" he smiled slightly. I walked a couple steps into the room so that I was in front of him, and I patted his head

"I just thought I should let you know, go back to sleep, you look really tired" I said before trying to leave. Then Sly grabbed my left arm and pulled me onto the bed with him.

"S-sly!" I tried to get out but his grip was strong. I sighed and gave up. I looked up at his face, he was already asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and something about it just made me like it so much. I felt something in my chest, something I didn't feel around other people. I put my right hand on his cheek, and he relaxed. I chuckled quietly to myself, as I pulled my hand back and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**SLY POV**

I was so tired, of everything. We had just come home from England and Raleigh, and Bentley was now checking up on Marie's side.

Mariellena.

I sighed. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain how I feel about her through words. Is that too cliché? Sure, but it's true.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but then I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was Bentley, so I let it slide and kept my mouth shut. It was quiet, and I tried to close my eyes again.

Then there was another knock at the door.

"Sly it's me, Marie"

My eyes flew opened and I forced myself to sit up.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened, and Marie stepped in slightly smiling, but then it slowly faded away.

"Ah, sorry for waking you up" she quietly said

I grinned and said "Nah, I'm okay if it's you"

I saw her face get slightly red, and my smile widened. Nice to know my words and voice still have that effect on her.

"Um, Bentley finished checking my side. I didn't break any bones, I just have bruises" she said while looking away from me. She's okay. I suddenly felt so much better.

"That's a relief"

Marie walked a couple steps closer to me, and then she put her hand on my head.

"I just thought I should let you know, go back to sleep, you look really tired" she said as she smiled. She turned around to leave, but I grabbed her hand without thinking. I didn't want her to leave yet, not yet. So I pulled her onto the bed with me. Sure it was a crazy idea but I didn't care.

I held her close to me. She was struggling to get out of my grip, and I was trying really hard to hold back a laugh. Soon enough, she stopped. I thought she was just going to roll with it and just lay there. No. She placed her hand on my cheek. I was caught off guard, but then I felt relieved. I wasn't exactly asleep the whole time, so when I finally opened my eyes she was already asleep.

I moved a lock of hair from her face, and pulled her closer. If I _have_ to put it into words I would say...I care a lot about Mariellena...but even so, "care" isn't exactly the best word to explain my feelings.

I leaned in to kiss her lips, but I hesitated and pulled back. One, she would kill me if she woke up, and two...it didn't feel right to do it now. We considered ourselves a family. What if she doesn't think of me that way? Instead I kissed Marie's forehead. Before falling asleep I made my decision. I will find a way to make her fall for me.

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I woke up early this morning. I sat up and looked beside me. Sly was most likely asleep. I couldn't really tell because his hair and his hat were covering his eyes.

"I should cook breakfast" I said quietly to myself. Then I heard a chuckle, so I turned around and saw Sly smirking.

"What is it Sly?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you wake up?"

"...shut up" I said rolling my eyes as my cheeks reddened. I pushed myself off the bed and left the room. Once I got into the kitchen I looked in the fridge, took out what I needed and started cooking.

I was frying some eggs when I heard someone walk in. I didn't bother to see who it was. Then I felt arms wrapped around my waist, and a head on my shoulder. I sighed.

"What now Sly?"

"It was cold and I couldn't go back to sleep" he complained

"You have blankets you know"

"But they're not as warm as you"

"Are you done teasing me, or do you not want breakfast?"

He chuckled as he let go of me. I heard him sit down at the table as Murray and Bentley walked in.

"Morning" I said as I finished cooking. I placed the food on the table letting them eat. I don't eat a lot in the morning so I settled on toast and a cup of tea.

Breakfast was quiet for the most part. We had several little conversations, but then I noticed how quiet Bentley has been.

"Hey Bentley" I waited but I got no response.

"Bentley, are you o-"

"Skylar called!" he finally said

"W-what?"

"It's regarding Soul Power studios!"

My eyes widened as I almost dropped my tea.

* * *

Okay this chapter is kind of filler, not really because I want to focus on what Sly thought of Marie, and I wanted to add a cliff-hanger about Skylar. I was thinking of splitting this chapter in half, but then I got lazy xD. Okay so please review, and please no harsh reviews.

Wuv~ Mirai Akemi


	7. Please Hang Up, and Call Again Later

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm happy that a lot of people are reading up to chapter 3 :D. I wouldn't know about chapter 4 because I just posted it... anyways here's chapter 5 :D

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I was humming the song I sang to Sly the day before we got to the Welsh Triangle. I was at my desk, tapping my pen on the sheet of paper with the two phone numbers. I stared at the phone number, then at the phone beside it. I was thinking of what Bentley told me.

"_Skylar called, and he wants you to call back...using the studio's number"_

I sighed. We needed to leave for Mesa City soon, so it's either I call him now or days from now.

"Why try to contact me now?" I thought to myself as I picked up the phone. I dialed the studio's number.

"_Hello" _said a lady on the other side of the phone.

"Um hello, may I please speak to Skylar Lorian?"

I could hear the lady take a deep breath, and then started talking again.

"_Do you have any business with him?"_ she asked, she sounded nervous

"Well, he tried to call me and left a message to call back,"

"_S-sorry he's not available right now. Please call back later!"_ and the lady immediately hung up.

"Well that's 15 seconds of my life I'll never get back" I said to myself putting the phone back down. The lady sounded vaguely familiar. She sounded like...mom. I shook the thought off, as I got up. When I turned around I saw Sly leaning against the door.

"...were you eavesdropping?" I gave a slight glare. I hate when people eavesdrop on my conversation, but yet I do it on some missions...I'm a great hypocrite.

"Kind of" he said shrugging his shoulders. "So, he didn't answer?"

"hm, kind of" I said mimicking the way he shrug his shoulders. He smirked and offered his hand.

"Well, then let's go". I took his hand, but then pulled him out the door.

"Yes, let's"

* * *

"Why don't I feel ready" I quietly said while helping Sly unlock all the locks

"You'll be fine" Sly said reassuringly

"What makes you think that, we're going up against a huge-ass bull dog?"

"Well, I'll be there"

I looked at him raising my eyebrows "What are you my knight in shining armor?"

"Only if you want me to be princess" he said while giving a wink. I felt myself blush a bit after that comment.

We heard the doors open. Sly immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the door.

As soon as we walked in, we saw him. Muggshot.

"I think I liked it better when we only had his picture to look at" I said sighing.

I could hear Sly snicker, but then Muggshot's voice was all I could hear.

"What? My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dude and a deadly Lorian running around cracking skulls and, and this is it?"

Wait...What?! Damn it how the hell do they all know my name! I growled as he continued to talk.

"You guys are the monkey wrenches in my operation? Some scrawny rat with a stick and a feeble Lorian... wait a second... I've seen that stick before."

"Maybe when my father knocked your block of with it" Sly said smirking.

"You're father? Wow, you're a Cooper?" oh, no shit Sherlock. "You know, that Thingus Raccamagoocus had a lot of nice pictures, but WAY too many big words"

"So, you don't mind just handing it over?" Sly ask taking a step closer, and I followed suit.

"Haha what are you kidding? You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint, I feel transgressed and violated"

"Now you know how it feels, now first answer one question. What do you know about my family?" I said glaring at him getting ready to fight.

"Things for me to know, and for you to find out" he said smirking, "Let's Rock!"

* * *

Before we knew it, there was a huge barricade around us and mirrors.

"You take those mirrors I'll take these ones" Sly said as he took off to his side. I finished my side of mirrors, when I turned around and several bullets flew right pass my head.

"Crap!" I said before moving quickly and dodging bullets. Sly finally finished his side as I jumped beside him.

"Are you okay?" Sly looked at me quickly

"Yeah, I'm okay" flashing a smile before looking back at Muggshot

"My beautiful guns are destroyed!" he cried out before throwing them down, and then heading up on an elevator.

"Good thing I got a spare upstairs"

"Let's not waste time" I quickly grabbed Sly's hand and ran towards the elevator

When we got to the second level, it was almost the same layout as it was downstairs.

"Same thing as last time" Sly said before dashing off. I was turning the mirror closest to Sly as I saw Muggshot come from behind Sly and ready to shoot. I quickly grabbed Sly by the arm, turning the last mirror in the process.

Sly looked at me and smirked.

"And you were worried" in response I stuck my tongue out as he chuckled. Muggshot quickly ran to his elevator, so Sly dragged me to ours. As we got up I used the ninja spire jump that Sly taught me. You can say... I still wasn't completely good at it. I did almost fall sometimes, but it was either Sly who helped me balance, or I had to balance myself. I turning the last mirror, I looked up at Muggshot who was getting burned.

"Dis is impossible! Little pipsqueaks like you guys, beating a big strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book, you gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby, and then believe me you don't want to be you!"

I glared down at him, but then I looked back up at Sly.

"Ready to claim what's yours?"

"Absolutely" He said smiling as we both jumped on the elevator. Sly unlocked the safe under Muggshot's chair, and pulled out the papers.

Muggshot's section of the Thievious Racoonus contained an entry from Sly's gun slinging ancestor, Tennessee Kid Cooper. His specialty was the rail walk and rail slide, moves perfected through a lifetime through a lifetime of theft in the old west.

I heard police sirens again like last time.

"Come on let's go Sly, we have company and I'm tired" I had too many things on my mind. How Raleigh and Muggshot knew my family, Skylar, and the nervous lady.

"Sure thing darling" he said as we quickly ran off.

Getting out of town, proved to be a little more challenging than getting in. Having just missed us, Inspector Fox went for the next best thing, and dragged the canine steroid case off to jail. That was the end of Muggshot's gambling empire, and Mesa City's citizens soon returned home. While the gang and I... well we enjoyed the rest of our stay in America, then returned to Paris ready for our next mission.

* * *

Thats chapter 5 :D and again I was too lazy to split this chapter. I was just going to do Muggshot, but i thought it was too short :). Now i just checked the views for chapter 4, and thank you Soren Tamazki for another review :D ~wuv Mirai Akemi


	8. I Don't Need a Dream if I Have You

Yay! I'm slowly getting more views :D. I actually thought no one would give a damn about my story...some still do I guess XD. Enjoy chapter 6 :3

Oh and thank you to Sara, C.J. Young, and a guest for the reviews :D. I really appreciate the reviews guys, if you want you can add suggestions, and then we'll see what magic I can make from them. Maybe not a lot, but still I'll try xD.

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

It was a week after we came back from America. I was staring out my bedroom window and at the Eiffel Tower. From time to time I would look back at the phone on my desk. It was in the same position from when I left. I wanted to call the studio again, but what if I got the same response from the lady. Skylar. I really needed to hear his voice. I dialed the number again leaning against the window.

"_Hello?"_ A man picked up.

"Hello may I please speak to-"

"_Mariellena?"_ said the man on the other side. My name is known worldwide, but something about the voice worried me.

"_Mariellena, it's me! Skylar!"_ for a second I couldn't breathe

"_I'm so glad to hear your voice Marie"_

"I'm so glad that you're okay" I felt as if every single worry I had was washed away.

"_Wait, why wouldn't I be?"_

"You're kidding right? It's been eighteen years since I last saw you, or more like heard you're voice"

"_Haha, sorry?"_

I raised my eyebrows. What kind of response was that?

"_I'll make it up to you I promise, but first I need to ask something,"_

"No, first I'll ask something. The letter you left me. What do you mean by I don't have a lot of experience?" I really wanted my questions, that I've had for years to be answered now, but I guess now wasn't the time.

"_Look, I can't answer questions right now, due to the fact that I'm in the studio. But I want to know..."_

"You want to know what?"

"_I want to know if you want to be a singer for Soul Power studios?"_ I was speechless and I didn't know how to respond. Yes it's been my childhood dream to be a singer, but that would mean leaving the gang.

Leaving Bentley, I was the only one who could really understand what he was saying and I enjoy helping with technical stuff as well, not to mention he was fun to talk to when Sly was out on a mission and when Murray was fixing up the van. Leaving Murray, I really enjoyed cooking while he was taste testing and if we weren't eating we were playing video games, it helped me get my mind of everything else. Leaving Sly, it made my heart break that if I wanted to be a singer I would have to leave him. Okay I'll admit it I really...let's say _care,_ about him. Yes he can get me really worried sometimes, but he was always there for me. Whenever I got hurt, sick, or passed out, I wake up with Sly sitting beside me. I sighed. I don't like thinking of the future if it's going to worry me, especially one without Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"Skylar... I-I don't know"

"_Nah, it's okay if you can't decide now, but please think about it,"_ He sounded kind of desperate. _"It's been a long time I want to see you again. If you want to, just call me using the studio number, okay lil' sis?"_

Lil' sis? It's been a long time since I've heard that.

* * *

"Okay bye" I said before I heard him hung up, but the phone wasn't ringing like it should. I held my breath before exploding, but then I smiled.

Using my fake happy voice I said "Hey Sly, Bentley, and Murray! I wonder why you would need to call this number!"

I heard something fall immediately. I turned off the phone and putting it on the desk. I snickered and made my way to the door.

I walked down the hall and into the living room. I stopped as soon as I saw Sly and Bentley trying to help Murray up.

"You guys are idiots; you really think you guys are getting away with this?" I said thinking of toying with them.

"W-well we...we were just...uh" Bentley was nervous and shaking looking around the room for answers.

I giggled and quickly stopped him "Bentley I'm kidding calm down,"

I looked at Sly, and he refused to look at me. "Sly? Are you okay?"

He immediately walked pass me and into his room. I looked at Bentley and he spoke up

"Well, it won't be the same without you."

"Bentley, I'm not going, you don't need to worry about me leaving" I said giving a gentle smile. He smiled back and nodded. I looked at Murray who was smiling as well. "I'm going to check on Sly, I'll be back later to cook dinner"

* * *

I made my way to Sly's room and knocked. I didn't get an answer, but I walked in anyways.

I saw him sitting against the wall spinning his hat on his finger. I took a couple steps closer, and he looked up.

"You're not saying good bye are you?" he looked down slightly.

"No, I just wanted to check on you," I sat down beside him, "and to explain to you I'm not leaving"

"Really?" he tried to look at me, but ended up looking away.

"Yes, really" I said taking the hat from him, and then I put it on. I hesitated at first, but then I rested my head on his shoulder, and then he put his arm around me. It was quiet, but it was warm, so it was nice.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" he said putting his head on mine. "We care a lot about you, Marie..." I chuckled but what caught me off guard is what he whispered after. "Some a lot more than others" I wasn't sure of what I heard though.

"Did you say something Sly?"

* * *

"It was nothing, don't worry" If he did admit to what he said, I might as well just say "I love you too"

That's chapter 6 :D I hope you enjoyed it. Please review

~Wuv Mirai Akemi


	9. Darling I Was Made For This

Hai guys! Thank you for all the views, but I would like to ask you guys something . Do you want a love triangle or love square? Anyways here's chapter 7, Mz Ruby's Boss :D

_**C.J. Young**_: Thank you for the suggestion! I actually have been planning that after finishing Sly 1. I'm doing Sly 1 first for more background information, and if I didn't I don't think you would understand what I have planned for Marie and Sly's relationship in later games :3

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

The stone platform started to levitate, and before I knew it we were slowly getting closer to Mz Ruby's hideout. I was holding on to Sly's arm for dear life. He started to chuckle

"You know, if you cling any tighter, I may lose circulation"

"Shut up! I just don't want to die okay!" I said with my eyes closed trying not to look down. Then Sly pulled me up and we jumped into the large skull.

The landing was...rough. I ended up in Sly's arms, but Mz Ruby was there to ruin our moment.

"Mmm, I could feel that Cooper vibe coming. Most distastefully bad juju."

"Yeah, well you give me the creeps too lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighbourly pastime,"

"Oh, Sly. I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah blah blah!"

"Sorry darling what did you say?" I said cupping my hand around my ear while smirking. She growled at me, but I rolled with it.

"Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap! See you in the next world Sly Cooper, you too Miss Lorian."

"Damn it why do you all know my name!"

"You really don't know?" She said smirking

"What?" they expected me to know? The only person who should know a lot about my father should be Skylar. Well then when I get home, he's got a lot of explaining to do. Sly and I made our way to Mz Ruby, and when we finally got to her, I tried to hit her but she was gone. I looked up and she was surrounded by chickens on another platform.

"Come back here! You can't run away forever!"

She snickered and said "Quite true, quite true. Why don't I have my servants, Chumley and Chump, escort you over here."

Sly looked at her skeptically "Alright, what's the catch?"

"Oh, not much. Just a little game I like to play with all my annoying guests. I want to see how well you pay attention,"

I glared at her, I was slowly getting mad. I never get a straight answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you. If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine. If not, you'll get zapped!"

"A little voodoo Simon says, eh?" Sly said looking at me grinning.

I smirked back and said "Sounds easy enough"

Sly looked at me and said "I'll take the front,"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah but what I'm worried about is you," he gave me a sincere look. I chuckled and flashed him a smile

"Oh, darling I was made for this. Let's go"

Sly jumped first as the game began.

It was fairly easy at first, mostly because it was easy for me to dodge things. As soon as we got to her platform, we could only hit her once. She teleported herself to and even higher platform. Two spikes popped up for me and Sly to jump on. The spikes kept on appearing until we reached her, but she did the same thing as before. Two mosquitoes came for us to jump on. At least it wasn't a spider. Sly was panting.

"Sly will you be okay?" I was really worried; we could end this with once more hit

"I'm fine. Let's hurry up" he was desperately gasping for air.

"Sly, it's just one more hit"

"I know" he looked directly in my eyes.

"Don't push yourself too hard" I said as he nodded and turned towards the mosquito. Then he quickly turned back, and all I felt was his lips pressed on mine. My mind was blank for a millisecond. What the hell was _that_ for!? I mean, I liked it but, why here!? I shook my head and jumped on the other mosquito.

The notes she was throwing, went by really fast. I was panting, and I felt sweat on my neck. Okay, maybe Sly wasn't the only tired one. When we got close enough, the final note allowed up to jump. So Sly jumped of the mosquito hitting Mz Ruby.

"You both got some rhythm. But it won't help you none if you're fixing to go after the Panda King. He's tough, with a capital T. If you go poking around his stronghold in China, you're likely to get poked back!"

"Yeah, well if he's anything like the rest of you, I think I'll manage."

* * *

Sly was heading to the safe which held Mz Ruby's part of the Thievious Racoonus when I stopped him.

"Hey!"

"What is it sweetheart?" I he smirked at me as he turned around

"'Sweetheart' my ass! What was that kiss back there for!" I could feel my cheeks heating up again.

Sly chuckled and said "Heat of the moment? Well it just felt right,"

I glared at him and crossed my arms "Are you telling me that it meant nothing?"

"Well we could kiss again and it could mean something?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"No!" I forced myself to say it, no matter how much I kind of wanted it.

"Well you look really worried, and I wanted to find a to tell you I was fine, without words" he said looking away

"Oh, um, just hurry up and open the safe" I said trying to avoid an awkward silence.

Mz Ruby's section of the Thievious Racoonus, held notes for Sly's pioneering ancestor, Slytunkhamen. His invisibility technique, allowed him to steal from corrupt pharaohs and greedy noblemen

Right on schedule, Inspector Foxed cued our exit. The production of zombies, (made illegal in the world peace accord of 71, earned Mz Ruby a life sentence behind bars. There was also another man there. I heard his name yelled around several times. His name was Brennan Paine, and he seemed to be Inspector Fox's assistant. He was...cute I guess but I shrugged it off. While the gang and I enjoyed a few weeks in the tropical sunshine working on our tans in preparation for our next heist.

* * *

That's chapter 7 :D and I'm sorry if the scenes don't make sense. I've spent half an hour contemplating if I should keep the kiss or not . Please review no harsh reviews. ~ Wuv Mirai Akemi


	10. At Long Last

Hai Guys! Yay I'm slowly getting more views reviews and favs :3. It makes me feel happy...is that cheesy? Probably xD. Anyways enjoy chapter 8!

Oh yeah and thank you to, _**Sarabear3**_ and_** C.J. Young**_, for reviews!

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I was looking at Bentley's screen as he was searching the net about Inspector Fox's new assistant, Brennan Paine. He was...attractive, but something about him was so familiar.

"Well, he was born in Paris, and he is now 29 years old," Bentley said as he continued to type

"Is that all you have?" I asked looking down at him

"Nope, I can find more if you want?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt" I said looking back at the screen, then at Sly lying down on the couch across the room. He was staring at the map of China, or more like glaring.

"Sly, is there anything wrong?"

"No, but since when are you interested in cops?"

"You're kidding right?" I asked as he looked my way. I raised my eyebrow waiting for a response, but he just turned to the map again. I sighed, and turned back to the computer screen.

"Mariellena! You won't believe it!" Bentley yelled into my ears

"Okay little buddy I'm right here. What did you find?"

"He went to the same school as you and your brother did!" he exclaimed as he showed me a picture of him when he was 11. My eyes widened.

"He was my brother's best friend"

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I stood at the kindergarten doors waiting for my big bro to come and pick me up. I held my teddy close to my chest. He was taking longer than usual. Finally I saw him come out of his doors with another boy by his side. Once he was several steps away from me, I ran towards him, and I hugged him as soon as I reached him._

"_Hi big bro!" I love seeing big bro after school everyday_

"_Hi Marie," he then turned to his friend "This is Brennan, he's my best friend"_

_I then turned to Brennan and said "Hi Brennan! I'm Mariellena!" while I smiled_

"_Hi Mariellena, it's really nice to meet you" he smiled at me and I giggled. I've always liked meeting big bro's friends. I took big bro's hand as we walked to the car. _

_Every day from that day, we walked until we got to the car with Brennan, and sometimes he would come over. It was really fun, Brennan was nice, and I really really like him, but maybe it's more than that._

_SEVERAL WEEKS LATER_

_It was our first day in Happy Camper Orphanage, and all our classes were in the orphanage. Everything was so different it didn't feel right. Once night fell, I couldn't sleep by myself in my bed, so I crawled beside my brother in his bed._

"_Big bro, are you awake?" I whispered to him_

"_Yeah," he whispered back_

"_Will we see mommy and daddy again?"_

"_Not in this world, lil' sis,"_

_I felt tears slowly forming in my eyes. "Will we see Brennan again? Will we laugh again with him?"_

_I saw a tear roll down his cheek._

"_Probably not," He said as he pulled me into a hug," Marie, can you sing now?"_

"_But there are other people here"_

"_Okay, just don't sing too loud" he whispered before I took a breath and sang._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

I sighed, and smiled a bit, but it slowly faded away when I remembered my true feelings. Okay I admit I guess I was head over heels for Brennan when I was younger, but that was before. I looked back across the room to find Sly was looking me in the eyes. That guy, that's the guy I love. But I never got to find out how Brennan felt about me. Maybe I will, considering he's definitely on our tails.

My train of thought was broken when Sly stood up; he was still looking at me. He pointed down the hall.

"Marie, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, um, sure" I said following him.

* * *

He led me into his room where we sat in front of the window. We didn't exactly sit normally. Sly pulled me close, so I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm around me and his head resting on mine.

"So, is there anything about Brennan we don't know?" Sly asked

"Well, he was really just a childhood friend,"

"Did you like him? Like more than a friend?"

"Yeah, but I would never tell Skylar that" I said as I chuckled. "But I like someone else now,"

"Who?" he asked me

"Well, he has brown eyes, shaggy hair" I said quietly

"Well he definitely is a lucky man" he said chuckling.

"But I have a feeling you don't exactly want to talk about this, Sly"

"Well you're right, but I'm not quite sure how to say it," He said scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay, take your time" I said moving a bit closer to Sly. It was quiet for a little while, but then he finally spoke up.

"Can you sing?" he asked quietly

"Is that really wanted to ask me?"

"Well, no, but I just need something to listen to" he said as I felt that he was slowly getting nervous.

"Sure" I said smiling

_**See the night sky shining**__**  
**__**And the city light's the sight that welcomes me**__**  
**__**As I walk into these glimmering streets of ice**__**  
**__**I slide, I sway and dance for a while**_

_**A sky full of stars embrace me**__**  
**__**The shining light's a sight to see**__**  
**__**Shimmering, everything feels like a dream**__**  
**__**Like glitters glowing bright**__**  
**__**Waltzing in the endless night**_

"As beautiful as always, Mariellena" Sly said, but before I could respond he cuts in "I started thinking about the studio offer,"

"Sly," did he want me to leave? I felt a bit hurt but he continued

"I was thinking that maybe you should just accept the offer, but then I won't be able to see you anymore. I can't stand knowing that you won't be there when I come home from a mission. You mean a lot to me, plus you're smart, talented, and beautiful"

"Sly," I said again trying to catch his attention, but he was lost in his own words, as I looked up at him.

"I'm not even sure why I feel like this, or what this feeling is,"

"I guess you can say, I kind of feel the same way about you," I quickly cut in, as he looked at me puzzled. After that I told him I like someone, not surprised. "Remember when Skylar left, you were there for me. I simply thought that no one could take that pain away from me, but you did. You made me feel better, and even when I'm close to you it feels warm and safe." I sighed, because I knew it would come out at some point. "To be honest, I think you know who I like, or _love_" I was slowly getting nervous.

"Why?" Sly was still confused. I was hesitating to say it, but I knew I can't escape it.

"Because, it's you Sly" I said it quietly, as I felt myself shake a bit. What didn't surprise me is that he was quiet, but what did is that he leaned in closer to my face. Now our lips were only several centimeters apart. He smiled gently, and leaned in a bit more until our lips met. It wasn't like the one he gave me before he beat Mz Ruby. This one was warmer, nicer. It was only seconds before I kissed back. When we pulled back, I felt my cheeks were hot. Sly's smile was wider now, and he finally said something.

"I love you too"

My heart skipped a beat, as he pulled me into a hug. Thinking back to when I first started liking Sly, I think this was what I wanted most. It was as warm as I thought and as nice as I thought it was going to be. Am I talking about the kiss? Well, let's just say I'm happy I know this isn't a one sided love.

* * *

That's chapter 8! I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I did put a lot of planning for this scene. The song is from Persona 4 Golden. I don't own anything from Persona 4 Golden, Atlus etc. Also, I'm planning to just post chapters every Saturday, but seeing that it's Sunday (its 12:02 am right now when I'm typing it), I'll start the next coming Saturday. Please review! :D ~ Wuv Mirai Akemi

P.S: Don't worry, you'll still get the love square ;)


	11. I Hate You For This

Hello guys! Thank you for the views! Also thank you for the reviews from:

**Sarabear3**

And **C.J. Young**

I've also been noticing I've been losing favourites...not that I had much to begin with but D; ...actually it doesn't bother me really. Just please favourite if you like my story :3. I just want to know if you guys like the story otherwise I will stop writing if no one wants to read it anymore. This chapter actually has one mission in it. Why? It's because I needed Brennan in it. I'm pretty sure he will be in the next one, but I'm not sure, _**time will tell**_! Anyways, please enjoy chapter 9!

Oh yeah, and sorry for the late post. Um emotional shit happened, and I suck with time management sometimes, and I may take a temporary hiatus after I'm done Sly 1. Note: **TEMPORARY**. It will be for personal reasons.

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

I was following Sly up to a roof for the next mission. We were in China in the Kunlun Mountains, and I was freezing. All I want is to get this mission over with, defeat the Panda King and get back into the delightful warmth of the van. Sadly fate hates me because as soon as we got up, Inspector Fox was there. All my hopes were crushed for a second, until I saw Brennan move from behind her.

"Freeze racoon!" Carmelita yelled out

Sly smirked and said "How can I freeze when my heart warms at the very sight of you?"

Oh thanks Sly.

"Shut up ringtail! I don't know what you're doing here in China, but I'm sure it can't be good for whoever owns this place,"

...Really?

"You must really have eyes for this idiot if you're too blind to see what's going on around here, darling?" I said point at Sly with my thumb and then crossing my arms. To my surprise, I saw Brennan smile slightly.

"All I see are pathetic thieves who have escaped justice for far too long,"

"I'm proud to be a thief, especially when I'm stealing from a vicious extortionist like the Panda King" said Sly

"Open your eyes "detective" – these quaint temples are a front for an illegal explosives factory," I said while looking at Brennan when I said "detective"

Then Brennan spoke up and said "Don't try and confuse the issue. You criminals are all the same and none of you can escape justice". He was rather serious, but I didn't see the younger Brennan in him. The one I missed the one I liked. He never did hold any interest of becoming a cop when he was younger, or maybe he did when we left. Before I knew it they both had their pistols out and they were trying to shoot us. Carmelita's shots, having terrible accuracy, were easy to dodge, but Brennan, he was a different story. He was better, but we still could dodge them, though there were just several close calls.

"Watch your back, Cooper! When you least expect it, I'll be there!" She said as the head of the dragon collapsed.

"That was easy," Sly said grabbing the key with his cane. He looked back at me smiling, waiting for a response. I pulled my cape closer to me, and I crossed my arms, as I walked past him.

"Nice to know you still like flirting," I said to him stopping without turning around.

"Oh come on, it's not like that," he said as I turned around. He shrugged his shoulders looking at me smiling nervously.

"Why should I believe a thief?" I said as I said an eyebrow. He chuckled and smirked as he walked towards me. I put my arms by my side waiting for what he was going to do.

He pulled me close, and quickly whispered "Look who's talking," before his lips brushed against mine. He then pulled back and ran past me.

"H-hey!" I said feeling my cheeks warm up, turning in the direction he was running. He looked back and smiled again. I smiled back and ran towards him.

We finally made it to the two big fireworks covered with locks. I was trying to catch my breath, as Sly was unlocking all the locks. I was holding myself up by putting my hands on my knees and I was slightly bent over. I wasn't tired...okay just a bit, but I have enough energy to go up against the Panda King. Still trying to catch my breath, Sly turned around and chuckled and grabbed me by the hand. He pulled me closer so I could stand up straight.

"W-why the hell you do that?"

"Fun" he said smiling. I smirked and punched him playfully. Instead of me pulling back, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hugged him. Then I noticed we were flying. When I looked up, I saw we were getting closer to the Panda King's palace. Then I looked down, and I hugged Sly tighter, as I heard him chuckle.

"I hate you for this..."

"I love you too darling"

When we were close enough to the top of the palace, Sly let go of the fireworks and we landed in front of the Panda King. I immediately (and reluctantly) let go of Sly, and got out my naginata.

"I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper thief clan. Have you come here for revenge? To steal back the Thievious Racoonus?"

"No, we just wanted to see if you wanted to buy a box of scout cookies?" I said sarcastically and tilting my head slightly for effect.

Sly said "That was our plan at first, but now I'm more interested in putting an end to you avalanche extortion racket,"

"Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow? You are thieves, just like me"

"No, that's only have right. I am a thief, from a long line of master thieves. While you..." Sly countered what the Panda King had said

"You're just a frustrated firework artist turned homicidal pyromaniac." I continued for Sly

"Insolent child! You shall pay dearly for your disrespect! Still to honor your Cooper and Lorian ancestry, I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique... Flame-Fu!"

The Panda King immediately started casting flames and trying to burn us. Since I had no use of my fire balls I kept my naginata out*. When we had the chance, Sly motioned to the Panda King with his head, thus we both head towards him. I tried to get as many hits on him as possible, but he pushed us both back. We found ourselves again running away from all the flames. I was so busy trying to dodge the other flames that I hadn't noticed one head towards me. Sly immediately turned around and pinned me down. I felt my face heat up as I glared at him, in response he was smiling like an idiot. I immediately pushed him off.

"I hate you for this" I said while pulling him up and heading towards the Panda King. With one final blow he was out, and lying on the ground.

"Your skill with that cane is unparallel. As for you Lorian...Ahhh!" he said as I looked down at him. What's with the Fiendish Five's knowledge of my family?

It wasn't long before we could hear our favourite turtle through our ear pieces.

_"Sly! Mariellena! I did a cross analysis of the metal used in that high tech blasting vehicle, and it turns out it can only be found in one place – the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia! That's got to be where we'll find the fifth member of the Fiendish Five! So get what you came for and let's get out of here!"_ he said as I smiled. We now know where our next destination is, thus the end of our mission.

"Gladly" I said motioning for Sly to get the pages.

Retrieving the Panda King's section of the Thievious Racoonus gave us a chance to learn about Sly's technically minded ancestor, Otto Van Cooper. Not known for his physical dexterity, Otto relied on vehicles to aid in his criminal endeavors. Armed with his designs, I was sure Murray could make some cool modifications to the team van.

A frustrated Inspector fox and a nonchalant Brennan, having missing us down the mountain, threw the Panda King in jail, thus putting an end in his "avalanche protection services", and ensuring the safety of mountain villages throughout China.

The gang and I took some time off and did some shopping in Hong Kong. Thoroughly relaxed, we headed home to plan our next move.

* * *

That is chapter 9! Again sorry for the delay! I'll try and post another chapter this week or next week to make up for it. Please review and while you're reviewing, please add some suggestions. ~ Wuv Mirai Akemi

***: is it just me or did this kind of remind me of Pokémon and Persona?**


	12. Sick of Contemplating

Hi guys! We ish going to start the Clockwerk chapters, but that will be next time. So here's an extra chapter because I don't want to rush it . Sorry if you wanted it now though . Oh yeah and sorry because of time management again, maybe I just won't have a schedule, considering that its 11:54 pm and it'll probably be available to read at around 12:20 am. I failed. Next time you'll be surprised instead :D!

Also thank you **Sarabear3, Nicole, C.J. Young** and a **guest** for the reviews

**C.J Young**: I'm going to continue after the first game, but there will just be small stories between the games. Which means I'm doing ALL the games :D

**Guest**: Yes, you will find out about the Lorian ancestry after the first game and before the second game (including more about Brennan and Mariellena). If I do make it to Thieves in Time, I'll add more there. I know I'm thinking ahead of myself, but it just feels easier for me .

Please enjoy chapter 10!

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

"I loved snow when I was younger, but now...fuck it" I say as Sly placed an ice pack on my head. He chuckled at my statement as he took the thermometer from my mouth. Sadly that smile faded away as soon as he looked down at it.

"Welp, you do have a fever. So I don't think we'll be able to leave tomorrow,"

"Oh," I said looking away from him. Looks like I messed up one plan. He sat down beside me on the bed and gave me a reassuring look.

"It's okay, just take your time getting better" he said rather sweetly trying to lean in to kiss me. I immediately put my hand on his mouth, while giving him a stern look.

"Look, I don't want you sick as well Sly,"

He chuckled again and looked at me in the eye, smiling.

"Even when you're sick you worry about my health" he said as he stood up. "I'll ask Bentley for some medicine for you," he said as he left.

* * *

**SLY POV**

It only took 15 minutes for me to cook Marie some soup and get her medicine. Normally Marie is the cook but I've watched her cook sometimes when I got bored, so I kind of know the simple stuff. I guess that doesn't really count because it was instant chicken noodle soup.

When I opened the door I noticed she was already asleep. I placed the tray with her food on it on her side table and I turned to leave. Instead of going back to my room, I pulled the chair from her desk and moved it to the side of her bed. I couldn't help but stare as she slept. Creepy, I know, but when she's awake and on missions she looked so strong, sometimes almost invincible. Now, she looks fragile and weak, and I can't help but think it's adorable. I smiled to myself as I moved a strand of hair from her face. I really do care about her, but what about Carmelita. I've known her for the shortest time though, but sometimes I feel like I'm having second thoughts about them. I shook my head; I couldn't stand thinking of me breaking Marie's heart.

She shifted a bit, accidentally pushing the blanket off herself. I chuckled quietly; even when she's asleep and she doesn't know what she's doing, she's cute. I stood up and put the blanket back on her and she relaxed as I sat back down on the chair and slowly dozed off.

* * *

**MARIE POV**

The last thing I remember doing was waiting for Sly to come back, when everything blacked out. When I woke up, I noticed I was actually sleeping. As I sat up, I looked around me, and I saw Sly on a chair beside my bed. It took me a couple a seconds to realize that he was asleep. When I tried to move closer to make sure he really was sleeping I heard a slight chuckle as he smirked.

"Look, sleeping beauty is awake" he said while his eyes were still closed.

"Not, my fault my prince fell asleep as well" I said as I backed up, as he chuckled and rubbed his eyes. I moved a bit over closer to the wall to make room for Sly. I patted the spot next to me as I said "if you're still tired just sleep here". He slowly got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to me. Before I knew it he was leaning on me. "Am I just a pillow to you?"

"...Yes"

I giggled at his response and said "Wow, thanks, I hate you". There was an awkward silence, but Sly broke it.

"Whenever you say you hate me, do you mean it?" he sounded a little nervous

"Of course not" I said as I put my hand on his. He grasped it and asked another question.

"Would you ever hate me?"

"No, I could never hate you," I said as I turned my head to look at him "I love you, end of story". He smiled, but then it faded away, as I turned my head back. I was trying to sleep again, but I heard him whisper something.

"Sorry"

Then everything blacked out once again

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Again sorry for time management stupidity and I know this seems like filler, but I don't want to rush things. I know that sounds stupid considering I just wrote the boss fights and not the missions...fail. Anyways please review and add suggestions! **~Wuv Mirai Akemi**


	13. How I Wish I Was There

Helloo~! I'm sorry for a late post (again -.-), I absolutely suck at time management when I'm out of school. So anyways, here's the beginning of the end:D ...kind of. By end I mean end of the first game, and I've made up my mind. After Sly 1 I'll post several short stories before Sly 2 and I'll take a short break from writing, not exactly a hiatus. I will let you guys know when I leave. I'm sorry, it's just...I have a life but not really, and my mom is pushing to go out. Anyways enjoy the "beginning of the end" .

Thank you to 2 guests for reviews, one of you did leave a name but I wasn't sure if you wanted your name mentioned.

Guest 4/25/13. Chapter 12: Aw thank you for your review! After reading it though I've noticed I need to make things clearer! Anyways, I actually am myself said that I had to have them confess early, but if I didn't I wouldn't be able write about events I want to have later in Sly 2, 3, and 4. So it was a "this or nothing" situation. I promise there will be more of our favourite pink hippo later.

Enjoy Chapter 11~!

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

We were on our way to the Krack Karov Volcano in Russia, while looking at what little information we had on the final member of the Fiendish Five, Sly began to notice something. In the four parts of the Thievious Racoonus recovered so far, several pictures depicted a shadowy owl like figure, which looks very similar to the police images of the mysterious Clockwerk. Is this a strange coincidence? Or is there something we're missing?

I was drowned in thought as the van came to a stop, causing me to lurch towards the side of Bentley's equipment and computer. My head met the side of the computer with a loud bang.

"Ouch..." I said quietly while rubbing my head. It took me several seconds to realize Sly was already up and controlling the gun.

"Hey, Sly," Murray said still looking ahead "The road to Clockwerk's fortress is blocked. Do me a favor and shoot out that lock for me, would you pal?"

Before I knew it, we started moving again. I sighed in relief. Well, everything was okay after moving 2 meters in.

"Whoa! Check out all those mines! Think you can blow 'em away and clear a safe path for us?"

Oh...fucking perfect.

After several minutes everything seemed...hotter. I moved up in shotgun and I looked out the window.

"If I wanted to go to a sauna I would," I said as I glared down at the lava, then up at the tower.

"Bingo!" Bentley yelled catching everyone's attention. "My scanners indicate that Clockwerk is holed up in that owl-shaped tower!"

I sat back down on the seat as I looked at Murray who was now very nervous as he looked ahead. So I turned towards the front, and my eyes widened as I looked up.

"First things first! We've got hostile Robo-Falcons at twelve o'clock, Sly!"

"Eeep!" I squeaked as I ducked down as one flew closer and closer to us until it exploded.

"That's no tower – it's a giant Death Ray! Sly take out those rocks or we're in trouble!" Bentley said

I looked at the amount of rocks rolling down at us, and Sly could only get so much.

"Bentley hand me my staff!" I said turning around to look at him

"W-what!? Why?" the incredibly nervous turtle managed to say

"Just hand it to me!" I said reaching my hand out as he gave it to me. Once I grabbed it, I turned the button and aimed it out the window. I managed to get rid of some rocks, but then I needed to refill.

_"It's okay darling, I've got it from here"_ I heard Sly say through my ear piece, causing me to smile.

"Heads up! The Robo-Falcons are back!" Murray said as Sly took care of them right away.

I was refilling my staff with 5 more capsules of fireballs as we reached a tunnel.

"Nice shooting, Sly! Looks like we're in the clear!" Murray said rather happily as we entered the tunnel.

* * *

As we drove into the tunnel everything got hotter than it was before. I took off my cape and threw it in the back without looking.

"Sweet, free blanket" Sly said chuckling. I turned around and saw the raccoon pull my cape off his head.

"Like you're ever going to need it," I said turning back and looking out the window. It was dark for a little while, and then we entered a room where there were several monitors on the ceiling.

"We've got to get through that security door on the far side of the cavern. The only way to unlock it is to analyze at least 60 of those hanging computers" Bentley pointed out as we all looked at the ceiling of the cavern.

"Would have been easy to get at them, if Murray hadn't thrashed our new turret!" Sly said looking at the ceiling, and then we both looked at Bentley for an explanation.

"It won't be a problem" the turtle said smiling, "I can hack the computer's connection couplings so that'll fall to the ground. Then Murray will have to run them over with the van" Bentley said as Sly smiled and turned to Murray.

"Okay – and Murray, remember to use our new battering ram by hitting the square button if anyone tries to keep you from those computers"

Then Bentley looked towards me and asked "Marie, I think your help would be needed in order to take down these computers" as he pulled out a laptop that was already plugged in. I smiled and I jumped in the back

"Gladly" I said as I took the laptop and sat down. The van immediately full speed ahead into the platform in front of us. Suddenly some people decided to join the party

"Murray there are only 119 computers up there and these fire slugs seem intent on getting to them before us the first one to 60 computers wins!" Bentley explained

The van was shaking around uncontrollably as I was hacking alongside Bentley, but I managed to pull through in the end. The van then pulled into an immediate stop.

"Nice driving Murray! Now we have enough data to open the security doors. Just past them is the control room to Clockwerk's death ray tower_ I think it's time for some Cooper thieving and sabotage," Bentley said as he turned to all of us, "dontcha think, Sly?" The van started to move again, and Murray drove towards the door. After a little while the van stopped again.

* * *

"Sly, Marie, this is where you come in," Bentley said as he stopped typing on his computer. The door opened and Sly jumped out. I was sitting on the edge where the door closes before I was going to get off.

"Marie I don't think you should come," Sly said as he scratched the back of his neck. I was so confused; we always went on these missions together to speed it up and to make it easier.

"Why?" I asked causing him to sigh.

"Well, we are in a volcano, for the most part I don't want you hurt. Plus I kind of want to end this for me family and I –"I chuckled at the fact he wasn't really sure what to say. I raised my hand to stop him.

"It's okay, I understand. Just stay safe yourself, okay?" I said smiling. Sly himself started to smile, and then he pulled my arm towards him, causing me to land in his arms. He hugged me tightly, so I hugged back. When we pulled away, he leaned in again and kissed me on the forehead and ran past me and the van. I quickly turned to see him run away before returning to the van.

* * *

It was quiet for a bit when I sat down in shotgun, but little while after Bentley immediately started "using his outdoor voice".

"Careful, Sly – those tiles are booby trapped! You better get out of there!"

_"Hold on! That's Carmelita! She looks trapped"_ Sly said as I tried to ignore the hint of worry in his voice.

"Serves that cop right! She's been dogging us from the start!" Bentley said trying to fight back. Needless to say Sly won't look into Bentley's point of view.

_"It's just a misunderstanding. We've got to free her"_

"Are you crazy, Sly? Clockwerk probably stuck her in there to trap you!"

_"But if I don't do anything, Carmelita is doomed. Besides, stealing just wouldn't be any fun without her,"_

"Sly, your ridiculous raccoon logic sends shivers up my shell," Bentley said before sighing, " but if you're determined to go through with this, that barrel will undoubtedly help – though I have no idea how you'll get up there,"

_"Dude, a spire jump here, a rail slide there – I've done this a million times!"_ Sly said as he ran right ahead.

I turned around to see Bentley's monitor of which room Sly was in. After seeing it I spoke into my earpiece

"Sly, you have a death wish"

He chuckled as he jumped_ "Exactly what I would say about you if you were in my position"_

It was only several minutes before we could hear our favourite inspector through our head pieces.

_"Sly Cooper! I should've known you were behind this,"_

_"You got me wrong, Ms Fox. I'm here to rescue you,"_

It wasn't long until Clockwerk appeared on the screens around them. Then the room was filled with some sort of gas.

**_"Ha ha - You sentimental fool! Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper clan,"_** A deep robotic voice said as Sly passed out.

"SLY!" I yelled into the earpiece trying to wake him up. I quickly jumped into the back and behind Bentley.

"I knew this was a trap! Looks like I'm going to have to do some fast and furious hacking to shut down that gas before Sly's brain is turned to cheese," He quickly pointed to the laptop on the floor beside him while typing with the other hand.

"Marie, you know what to do," I nodded in affirmation and quickly sat down and grabbed the laptop.

* * *

After successfully hacking Bentley and I yelled in pure happiness.

"I'm the best! No code can stand before me!" Bentley yelled triumphantly as I looked at him raising my eyebrow. "Oh, um...you too," he said shrugging his shoulders. I chuckled and stood up behind Bentley to see the monitor. To my relief, Sly got up and shook his head.

"Thank goodness" I said smiling, as I continued to watch the monitor.

_"Sly, I was wrong about you. Break my out of this force field by smashing its base and I'll make it up to you somehow"_

Sly did as said, and Carmelita dashed out the exit.

You're welcome Inspector Fox.

Sly followed her outside, so Bentley switched monitors, so we could still see them.

_"I don't get it, Cooper. I've hunted you for years, tried to throw you behind bars – but when you get a chance to leave me in a cage, you set me free – why?"_

_"Carmelita, we may be on opposite side of the law, but you're not my enemy. Now the homicidal robotic owl that built this Death Ray and nearly gassed us to death – that guy's on my list!"_

_"I see your point. Alright, until Clockwerk and his evil schemes are destroyed, I suggest we work together,"_ Inspector Fox said rather reluctantly

_"Together at last!"_ Sly exclaimed while a robo-falcon swooped down and took Sly's cane.

Thank you and good job Sly.

_"Huh... what? I need that cane! It's been in my family for generations!"_

_"Don't worry ringtail. I'll cover you while you get it back. If you can, make your way to the top of the Death Ray. I stashed my jet-pack there before Clockwerk nabbed me,"_

_"Now that we're a team and all, I hate to leave your side,"_

_"Hold on – this truce is only temporary. Once we beat Clockwerk, I'm coming after you"_ ... I think I liked it before when they were talking about team work

_"Really?"_

_"Well... maybe I'll give you a ten second head start,"_

Aww, thank you Carm.

* * *

Once Sly made it up to the Death Ray, Bentley started talking.

"There's Carmelita's jetpack right where she said it would be. The magnetronic support field for the Death Ray got destroyed as you were making your run for your cane. You'd better hurry this whole thing is about to fall apart!"

_"I'm on it!"_ Sly said in affirmation

Once Sly got to the top I could hear the jetpack turn on.

"Please be careful Sly" I said into my earpiece

_"I make no promises"_

"Well, anyways are you ready?"

_"Born ready"_ Sly said as I heard him took off.

* * *

Yay! That was chapter 11! Part one of the Beginning of the End! I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, because another one awaits you...maybe. Depends on what defines "long" for you. Remember to review and add suggestions in your review, and please favourite! Thank you for reading! ~ Wuv Mirai Akemi


	14. Thanks For Nothing

Hello Again! Part 2 of 2 of the Clockwerk stage, or the end of Sly 1! I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, I will make an epilogue for this, let's say quarter, of this series. Unless you guys think I should just make another story, but as a sequel for this. Please put suggestions in your reviews! Enjoy chapter 12!

Thank you to a guest for reviews!

**Guest 4/28/13.**: Aw thank you! Yes I will do the whole series, cause if I don't my life will forever feel empty xD

By the way, I am planning to do a collab story with my friend... or friends. So if I do the link will be on my profile because it will be on Fiction Press. I also have another story on Fiction Press, but I don't know if you guys would want to read it. If you do, pm me or add a review about it. If there are too many reviews and pm's about it, I'll put the link on my profile.

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

Murray was driving out, and on his way close to the cliff, which was close to Sly. I was listening to Bentley's conversation with Sly.

"Okay, that jetpack is easy to fly. Use the left analog stick to aim and steer, and press the square button to fire its rockets,"

In any mission, everything feels fine...until Bentley screams and, or, yells.

"Sly! Behind you!" it wasn't long until I could hear the robotic bastard through my earpiece.

**_"Sly Cooper, you have escaped my gas chamber, and destroyed my Death Ray. Remarkable. You Coopers always find a way to beat me!"_**

_"Always!? So that was you in the background of all those old pictures in the Thievious Racoonus. How old are you?"_

_**"Perfection has no age..."**_

"That's the only response you can give?" I growled quietly into my earpiece.

_**"Don't think I can't hear you Mariellena,"**_ the tin can snarled, as I was slightly caught off guard. Sly ignored the response and kept talking.

_"What? You're immortal?"_

_**"Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would finally eclipse your family's thieving reputation. Let's not forget the Lorian's as well."**_

_"Leave Marie out of this!"_ Sly yelled at Clockwerk

**"I'm afraid it's too late for that,"** the bird said as he stifled a chuckle

"What the hell does everyone know that I don't" I growled

_**"You really didn't know?"**_

"Yes, I didn't fucking know, now explain damn it!" I'm sick and tired of waiting and being confused I want my answers.

_**"Your families used to rival against each other, until of course the time when someone was in danger. Sadly, they would never let each other bite the dust. Due to collaboration, they were definitely better together than by themselves. The rivalry was most certainly dead when your dad came along,"**_

"...dad," it's not like he never crossed my mind, but he never bothered to pass on the thieving reputation. Or is that why he spent more time with Skylar?

_**"Michelangelo was most definitely a gifted thief, and was always there for Connor*, but I couldn't let him get in my way. So, several passengers was worth it in order to get rid of him"**_

I was clenching my teeth, in order to stop tears from flowing.

"You sick bastard," I said weakly, trying to crush the need to cry. I guess it was audible because I heard laughter, but then Sly came in.

_"I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again!"_

Soon after we could hear Carmelita

_"Sly! My missiles don't hurt him but seem to create holes in his armor. Shoot into the gaps I create!"_

It took quite some time to destroy Clockwerk.

"Nice shooting Sly – you got him!" Bentley yelled triumphantly, as I turned around to see the look on his face. But his smile immediately disappeared.

"Wow, that's one tough owl,"

_"I don't get it. You're so familiar with my family – you must have known my father had a son. If you hated the Coopers so much why did you let me live when you stole the Thievious Racoonus?"_

**_"Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the Cooper line was nothing."_**

Sly chuckled _"Ah there's where you're wrong. The Thievious Racoonus doesn't create great thieves... it takes great thieves to create the Thievious Racoonus!"_

Clockwerk growled and stopped Sly from continuing on.

_**"Enough, Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then I'll hunt down your darling Lorian, and siblings,"**_ Clockwerk said as Sly growled. _**"Then the Cooper line and Lorian line will be erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!"**_

The battle continued with Inspector Fox's aid, as Murray drove around to look for a better spot to wait for Sly, but away from Clockwerk's vision. Soon enough we could all hear a loud crash, most likely into the lava.

I turned away from the monitor and stuck my head out the window as Murray was driving. I could hear fairly loud crashing, and crushing of metal. The van came to an immediate stop, causing me to almost fall out, but what scared me the most is what Clockwerk still managed to say.

_**"Cooper! You will never be rid of me! Clockwerk is superior!"**_

Yeah well, "superior" my ass.

* * *

**SLY POV**

It took some tricky manoeuvring, but I managed to snatch that last piece of the Thievious Racoonus from Clockwerk's claws. I've taken down each member of the Fiendish Five; Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz Ruby, the Panda King, and finally Clockwerk. I've beaten all one by one and reclaimed his birthright. Of course there was no way I could've gotten here without the help of my pals. I know this hasn't been easy for them, but they stuck with my through it all.

Hm, Murray. Boy, it took a lot of guts for him to come out in the field with me. I know he was scared, but he's got more heart than anyone I've ever known.

Thank goodness for Bentley. Without his expertise, I would've never found my way off that rooftop in Paris.

Let's not forget out lovable adept, Mariellena. She always gave me that extra boost I needed, whether she would talk me into it or just smile. She's a one of a kind.

As Marie got out of the van, she turned around and smiled at me, a nice genuine smile. She seemed to be laughing, as she waved towards me to get into the van and everyone got back in the van.

A guy couldn't ask for a better gang of friends. I waited a couple of minutes, before heard someone walk behind me. Ah, who could ever forget the lovely Carmelita?

**MARIE POV**

We waited for Sly quietly in the van. It has already been several minutes. I was growing impatient. All I wanted now was to go home and relax. Talk Skylar, cook, eat, read, or anything else that involved being at home and resting. I decided to stop waiting and I stuck my head out the window to look at the cliff where Sly was at. I do need glasses for reading, but reading only. So, I'm most definitely sure that I saw Sly and Inspector Fox in a lip lock.

I didn't know killed me more. Was it the fact that they kissed? Or was it the fact that I never really meant anything different to Sly, and that he lied?

Either way, I slumped back inside.

"He's on his way" I said rather darkly as I climbed back into the back. I felt Bentley's eyes on me as I sat down.

"Marie, what happened?" he said turning away from the computer. I didn't feel like talking anymore, I just felt empty. So in response I just shook my head no. Reluctantly he turned to the front in where Sly just dashed in.

"Great job Sly!" Murray yelled as he started to speed away.

"Yes, job complete!" Bentley said smiling, but it slowly faded away and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sly chuckled and said sarcastically

"Sly."

"Okay fine, my lips finally found Inspector Fox's lips,"

The van went completely quiet. No one wanted to break the silence, so there was an awkward silence for about 15 minutes. It didn't feel right to look at him now, or talk to him. I felt like there's no reason for me to be here. I've made up my mind.

"Hey," I said speaking up

"What is it Ma-"I quickly cut Sly off and continued what I was going to say

"I'm taking Skylar's offer for Soul Power Music Studios"

* * *

DAMN! Nah just kidding. I will add an epilogue later, but it may be longer than it should be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and technically the "first book" is done. Please remember to review, add suggestions in your reviews, and tell me if I should make a separate story but is still a sequel to this, or just keep it all in this story. **~ Wuv Mirai Akemi**


	15. MOAR UPDATES

**I feel like the worst person ever D;**

I really am sorry for not updating for so long! There are so many things in the way of my train of thought now. School, my personal life, and stupid shit I have to deal with.

I'm absolutely sorry, I promise I will write again during the summer break that starts June 29. Maybe a new chapter will be posted after July 2nd depending on how busy I am and if I can write at all this month.

Also so I don't have to update this story all the time I made a twitter. It seems like a stupid idea...so I made it anyways to update you guys more often. My twitter will be put, or is already on my profile. Please tweet me once you guys found me kaiii...I don't want to start tweeting like a random idiot x3

I'm so sorry, I won't stop writing this story, if you guys are worried

But thank you for still reading this... it honestly makes me feel happy

**~Wuv Mirai Akemi**


	16. It's So Hard Not To Love You (Epilogue1)

**HELLO! **I'm back! Well I was supposed to post the epilogue before my break, but I couldn't. So I'm done with my break, and I will start posting chapters again :3. I've decided I will keep everything Sly in this story, because I will make a Persona 4/Golden/Arena fic, and I will keep everything persona in that story . Now I feel bad because I asked you guys for no reason . I'M SOWWEH GUIIISSEEE I REALLEH AMH. Anyways Enjoy the Epilogue . Also I AM EXTREMELY SORRY I left you guys without a good notice. I feel stupid o.o. But I'm back, which means MOARS CHAPTERS.

**Thank you to some guests Pyroflameburst, devildog452, Sly Fan, and Kitty**

**Guest 5/4/13. Chapter 14**: Huehuehue das what sly 2, 3, and 4 are for :3 huehuehue

**Devildog452 5/12/13. Chapter 14**: sorry for being so late! Well I will be posting chapters at random, and because my summer vacation has recently started I may post more than I did before.

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I slumped back down in bed. I just got off the phone with Skylar, telling him that I accept his job offer. After a family lineage of thieves, and him being trained, turns out it's him with a normal life. My transportation will come to pick me up tomorrow afternoon. I sighed. I really am leaving. I sat back up and looked around me. I won't be living in my crammed room anymore. Although it's small, it was comfy. I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my luggage and placed it on my bed.

"Better start packing" I said looking down at my red bag. I turned back around to my closet and pulled out all my clothes. I was folding all my clothes and putting it into my bag as I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I placed my sweater into the bag.

"It's me, Bentley" my favourite turtle said as he knocked again. I smiled, but then frowned. I'm going to miss that voice, calling me and yelling at me even though I'm right beside him. I went to open the door. "We're hungry" Bentley said smiling nervously at the door.

"Oh, okay I'll be out in a second," I said smiling. Bentley was about to leave, but I stopped him to ask one quick question. "Normally you get Sly to call me to cook, where is he?" yes, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him, but I had to ask.

"He won't come out of his room" he said, his eyes were filled with worry.

"Don't worry I'll get him out later" I said giving a reassuring smile. He smiled back as her turned around and went back to his desk.

Once I was in the kitchen I put on my apron. I stood still for a couple seconds, just to feel the apron on me one last time. I'm going to miss this place.

* * *

Murray and Bentley were sitting at the table as they inhaled the noodles from the broth. I smiled at them as I turned around and putting the apron away. I sat down at the table just watching them eat. I didn't cook anything for myself; I wasn't hungry. I looked at Murray happily, but loudly, slurping the noodles and chewing on the meat.

"It's so good Marie!" Murray exclaimed happily, but mixed in with his happiness was a bit of disappointment. This is one of the last meals I would cook for them in a long time. Soon I found myself staring at the empty seat. It was Sly's seat.

"I'll go get Sly" I said with a sigh as I got up reluctantly. Bentley immediately stopped me.

"No no, it's okay. I can try again," Bentley said as he tried to get off his seat. Does he see how much I'm hurting? How much pain I feel? I chuckled at his kindness.

"No, Bentley. Just eat, its fine. It's not that hard to get him out" I said smiling as he relaxed.

I made my way down the halls and to Sly's door. For a good three minutes, I simply just stood there and stared at the door. I was trying to think of what to say in case if he asked any questions about me leaving. I gave up and decided to just wing it if he asks, so I knocked on the door.

"Sly, it's Marie," I remember saying this when we got back from the Welsh Triangle. The time when I fell asleep beside Sly. I shook my head, trying to wipe the memory from my mind.

"Come in," Sly groaned. I slowly opened the door and I saw Sly in the corner of his room, spinning his cap on his finger, like the night I finally talked to the Skylar.

"The food is ready," I said stepping into the room and closing the door behind me. He didn't respond; he just sat there, refusing to look at me.

"Come eat, or the soup will get cold," I said trying to smile, but I couldn't.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave," He whispered harshly as he out his hat back on. I didn't want to answer. I'm only leaving to get away from him, because now it doesn't feel right to look at him.

"I have my reasons," I muttered looking down then back at him.

"Marie," he said look up at me. His eyes looked red and tired. "I can tell when you're mad at me or somewhere along those lines" he said. I flinched, earning a slight smile from him but it disappeared immediately. He then stood up and walked towards me. I tried to back up but my back only met the door. "Marie, please tell what did I do wrong" he said desperately.

"_You're kidding..._" I thought as my eyes widened. I was furious. Did he forget how much I loved him!? Did he forget he kissed a cop in front of us?!

"What!?" I shouted. "You're kidding right?! Are you that fucking clueless!?"

Sly flinched as he stepped back. "What do you mean?" he asked trying to take hold of my wrist put I pulled back.

"You broke my heart dammit, but it's up to you to find out how!" I yelled at him before I took a deep breath and glared at him. "I don't know why I like you, nor do I know why I still do," I said as I turned and left to finish packing my bags.

* * *

I stood up still staring out the window as the limousine pulled up and honked. I turned around to grab my bags, but I only saw my favourite turtle and hippo smiling sadly at me.

"No don't look at me like that" I said as I gave them the same look back. I reached down to hug Bentley. "Stay sharp Bentley," I said as I fixed his bow tie.

"You too," he said smiling as he backed away. I turned to Murray, but he tackled me before I could do anything else. Luckily I was still standing up.

"We'll miss you Marie! Please visit! I'm really going to miss your cooking!" Murray wailed. I chuckled at his last sentence. I pulled away and wiped his tears with my handkerchief.

"I promise to visit, so please stop the tears" I said while he tried to give back the handkerchief and I pushed it back towards him.

I walked towards my bags and picked them up. I looked around the safe house one last time. Yeah, I'm definitely going to miss this place. Sly was the only thing missing. It's going to kill me later if I don't say good bye to him before leaving, but I don't want to make the driver outside to think that this place is suspicious and come in. I stepped towards the door, I was ready to open it but I turned towards them one last time.

"Stay away from the door until I'm out, I'll close it behind me, all you need to do is lock it. Also don't look out the windows, you'll have to open the curtains and I don't want the driver to see you guys." I ordered as I turned back to the door after they gave me a nod. As soon as I was about to turn the door knob, I heard loud footsteps rushing closer to me. Suddenly I felt something pushed against my back, arms around me and something resting on my head.

"Please stay, Marie" I heard Sly mutter as he hugged me tighter. "You don't have to go, please" desperate, again. I sigh as I try to hold back tears. I don't want to leave. I really don't want to leave the safe house. I want to stay with the gang. I want to stay with Sly! But it's only going to hurt me to wake up every day knowing that he doesn't feel the same way about me. "I love you Mariellena. Please don't leave me" Oh please...

"No, sorry" I whispered as I shook him off and stepped closer to the door. I was scared now; I was scared to open the door. It didn't feel right to simply leave without a proper good bye. I turned around and hugged him with my arms around the neck. "Bye Sly," I wasn't sure whether to say the next part or not, but I did anyways. "I love you" I whispered into his ear before I kissed his cheek and left.

As soon as I settled down in the limousine, I looked out the window in order to see if Bentley and Murray did as I said. They did, now the safe house looks quieter, and perhaps sadder than it should be...

* * *

SO UM YAH, sorry for such a big delay, BUT THERE WILL BE MOAR. Short stories on Mariellena's life and the gang's life before I do Sly 2...I'm excited. Are you excited? No? That's okay XD. Anyways yes I will be trying to update more often. Please review and add any suggestions if possible. Oh yeah, even though I finished one game...I'm going to say sorry now about any OOCness... **~ Wuv Mirai Akemi**

**P.S ish my writing shtill good? :3...**


	17. This Cream Puff Is Not As Advertised

**Hello again my friends :D!** Starting now I will be making just short stories before Sly 2 :3. Hopefully this month there will be more updates, because I'm a slowpoke :D. These stories will be Marie's life with Skylar, Brennan, and a special someone who is yet to be revealed :D. Enjoy the mini prequels...kind of .

**Thank you to a Guest, xXAnimeHopeLoveXx, Devildog452, Pyroflameburst, and Sly Cooper (Nice name, friend ) for reviews~!**

**Devildog452 7/5/13. Chapter 16**: I will start Sly 2 after at least 5 short stories, unless you guys do want more short stories. I will try to update more often, so you guys might get Sly 2 soon :3 (SLY 2 SHALL BE LENGTHY x))

**Guest 7/5/13. Chapter 16**: Sorry but I'm not quite sure what you're asking ~. If you mean if all the short stories will stay in the same story, then yes, yes they will. :3.

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I woke as the limousine came to an abrupt stop. I looked out the window and saw the studio, as well as a man and woman waiting at the front. I picked up my messenger bag as the door opened. As soon as I got out I knew who was waiting at the front. Big bro. I gasped and then smiled, as I started to walk up to him, but it slowly transitioned into running.

"Skylar!" I yelled out as I jumped into his arms wide open.

"Nice to see you again lil' sis," he said as he hugged back. As we pulled apart I looked at the tall beautiful lady beside him.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked looking at her then at Skylar, thinking of the many possibilities. She could be Skylar's girlfriend, wife, close friend, co-worker. But none of the relationship possibilities were the relationship they had.

"Oh Marie, this is Katya," he said gesturing to Katya as she gave a small smile and wave.

"Hello, Mariellena nice to finally meet you" she said as she bowed politely. I smiled at her actions, and I finally realized she was the nervous lady that told me my brother wasn't available. Then I noticed, although Katya seemed carefree, my big brother was still a little bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Sky?" I asked tugging his sleeve.

"Well," he stammered looking down then back up at me. He gestured towards Katya again and continued "Katya is our sister..."

* * *

I was dumbfounded at first but as time slowly passed I could finally see our similarities as sisters. We both have the same laugh, eyes, and we both like to cook and sing. It was only a couple months before we became very close. It was nice to be around my siblings.

Yes the times we spent together were nice, but it was also the kick start to my career, the dream Skylar promised me. Ain't he a sweet heart?

* * *

**1ST MONTH, 2ND DAY.**

As I tried to sit up on my bed, I was pushed back down by Skylar glomping me.

"Aww, look how mature you're morning face is now compared to 18 years ago. So mature, but still so cute!" He giggled as he rubbed his head against mine.

"Shouldn't the girl glomp the boy?" I said trying to rub my eyes as Skylar was cuddling me and shaking me.

"I don't caaaaaaree[1]!" he said still cuddling me. Soon enough, he finally let go and threw a bag at my face.

"Oh thank you big bro," I said moving hair from out of my face. I looked down at the bag and picked it up. "What's this?" I asked looking back up at him.

"It's what I need you to wear today. After being recognized as an international criminal you need a disguise. Now get changed and we'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast" he said smiling before he left my new room. I sighed as looked down at the bag, then at my room. This will be the apartment I'll be living in for I don't know how long. I don't mind, it's just different. After just staring into space for little while, I finally stood up and changed.

* * *

"Well, this is different," I said looking at the mirror. I was wearing a white lacy dress up till my knees with a light pink cardigan on top and red flats[2]. I was also wearing a pastel red wig. Yeah it's nice to wear something different, but it seemed quite girly, but I just rolled with it. "Sis, did you choose this?" I mumbled to myself. Hopefully she'll understand that I'm not as girly as she thinks I am.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I heard giggling.

"What?" I asked them looking at myself then back at them.

"Our little sister is so cute!" Skylar said laughing then turning back to Katya. "A job well done Kat,"

"Thank you, it was fun to pick out the outfit," she said chuckling

"You guys are weird," I said as I sat down at the table beside them to eat breakfast.

So, where are we going today? You guys are dressed differently as well," I said drying my hands after washing the dishes. I eyed Sky's white dress long sleeve shirt and tie, and then I looked over at Kat's white blouse and knee length black skirt.

"We want you to meet some special people," Skylar said as he fixed his jacket and handed Katya hers.

"'Special people'? Sky I'm not a 6 year old,"

"Oh well, now let's go before we're late," Katya said picking up her suitcase before we all left the apartment.

* * *

As we entered the studio, we all wandered down the halls until we came to a door. It seemed to be where they actually record songs, and there was someone already in there recording. For a couple of minutes we just stood outside of the door waiting for the music and singing to stop before we could knock. Once it did, we were let in.

"Good morning, Katya," a young red fox with blonde hair greeted from behind the glass, giving a sweet smile and wave. Well, I guess you could say it wasn't any red fox. It was Cynthia Profiterole. She is a very popular singer known worldwide. Her songs always played on the radio for at least a couple seconds before Sly would turn it off. Katya waved back at her and motioned for her to come out, and she obeyed. As soon as she came out she jumped on Skylar and hugged him.

"Good Morning Sky!" she said hugging him tighter.

"Nice to see you too Cream Puff[3], but can you please let me breathe" he said gasping for air.

"Hehe, sorry!" she giggled as she let go of him turning towards Katya.

"So has the security guard escorted you here?" Katya said with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, manager! Brennan is right over there," she said pointing to the couch. But of course, it was the one, the only Brennan Paine.

"Yo" he said smirking at me. Was I that surprised he was here? I guess so.

"Ah, good," Katya said waving to Brennan as he waved back. As Brennan waved he winked at me, so I tried to step behind Skylar, but Cynthia noticed. Glaring at me, she pointed and said.

"Who is she? What kind of relationship does she have with Sky?" she questioned Katya, still pointing at me.

"Did anyone ever tell you that pointing is rude," I mumbled, but I guess she heard me because she shot me another glare.

"She's Lyra Lafayette, our youngest sister," Katya said trying to calm Cynthia down. Why Lafayette as my last name? Well, it's not safe to go around known that you are a Lorian, also if you're the actual thief, making your family more and more infamous. Same thing goes for my first name.

* * *

Kat did calm Cynthia down a little but she was still glaring darts at me while we talked on the couches.

"Well now that you two have met, let's just get straight to the point," Skylar said clapping his hands, grabbing our attention. "We will both be both of your managers," he announced "so from time to time I will be managing Lyra and Kat will be managing Cynthia, and vice versa on and off,"

Before I could agree, Cynthia started laughing.

"You mean she has talent?! You've got to be kidding me!" she said between laughs. Her attitude was completely different from what I expected. On the radio and talk shows she's like an angel, but now you can see she think she's perfect and her attitude just makes that annoying.

"Jumping to conclusions, are we now?" I said as I stood up from the couch and looked down at her. She flinched at my cold hard stare. Then I gave her a sweet smile and looked over at Skylar. "I'd like to sing one of her songs in there" I said pointing to the microphone behind the glass. Brennan could definitely tell what I was thinking and he smiled at me.

Once I had the headset on and the lyrics were ready I looked at Skylar and gave him thumbs up. He nodded and started to play the music.

* * *

_**Can you heat it up?**_

_**At frozen night like a little match girl, yeah**_

* * *

**SKYLAR POV**

It's been 18 years, and Marie still has it in her. Damn, I am proud of her

* * *

_**Kiss me and burn it up**_

_**When I look into your heart**_

* * *

**KATYA POV**

Ah, so this is the girl that Skylar would listen to all day. It's great to finally see you, little sister.

* * *

_**The pages of my small self**_

_**Everyone is still dreaming of them**_

_**Even now, the freezing days that I couldn't mature in are sleeping happily**_

* * *

**CYNTHIA POV**

What!? There's no way! I looked down at the switches in front of Sky. It's just the music playing, no auto tune. Her voice is so pretty and pure. It can't be better than mine!

* * *

_**I don't care if this is a one-shot thing with no real meaning**_

_**Hold me tight now...**_

* * *

As soon as I the song was over I took off the headphones and walked out of the small room. I looked at Cynthia and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see my ability to sing is no joke,"

Cynthia just stood there and pouted, but then she started to smirk. No matter how much that caught me off guard I kept a straight face.

"Oh, okay! Then I would like to perform that song with you at my next concert. There's no way you could say 'no', cause that would mean saying good bye to a big opportunity to kick start your career" she said in a rather fake sweet voice.

"I accept, much obliged," I said bowing. When I stood up properly she was smirking as if she has the crown. Not yet darling, not yet. So I decided to poke fun at her and said "Cream Puff". Her smirk disappeared with a blink of an eye.

* * *

**YAY ONE CHAPPY DONE.** This short story will only have two parts...and the others...I don't know yet. BUT WE WILL SEE! Please favourite and review, and remember to add suggestions in your reviews. **~ Wuv Mirai Akemi**

to a youtuber. Can you guess who~?

2.I don't really know why I added this; it just kind of felt needed. But all I really needed was the wig.

3. Profiterole basically just means Cream Puff in French

**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_THE SONG IS CALLED 'LITTLE MATCH GIRL' FROM IDOLM STER_**

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BY IDOLM STER_**

**_THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION IS NOT MINE_**

**_ENGLISH TRANSLATION IS FROM HERE:_** watch?v=ey9iYsEl9gY

**p.s I decided to stay up all night to finish this. It's currently 4:13 am WOOHOO! Screw sleep!**


	18. You Can't Stay Away From Me, Can You?

**ANOTHER CHAPPY!** Damn, it's hard to write stories back to back sometimes**(EDIT: I failed, terribly)**. I love it :D. So here's the second short story! I might make 2 or 3 more before starting Sly 2(I MORE STORY). I really want to start Sly 2, so that's why I'm trying to write them as soon as possible. Enjoy the chapter!

Thank you to a Guest, An Amber Pen, Wise Wizard (perfect name combination for your review) and Carmelita Fox (Nice name, friend! :D) for the review

**An Amber Pen 7/17/13. Chapter 17**: Huehuehue looks like I have succeeded in making people feel this way. I did a very good job, very good job indeed. But both will be very evident throughout ALL the games. Why all the games? ... I'm not answering that, it's just something to think about :D

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I stepped to the side, as Cynthia sang her part.

_As it is, while we are losing control of ourselves_

As we both backed up to the centre of the stage I sang my part.

**_I don't care if this a one-shot thing with no real meaning_**

Then in unison, as we both, back to back, we both sang.

_**Hold me tight now~**_

* * *

I wiped off the sweat on my face with my towel after rehearsal. I felt someone pet my head and walk away.

"Nice work, kid" I heard Brennan said as he walked off. I pulled the towel away from my face as I watched him leave. He turned his head slightly and smiled, causing me to smile back. I missed that idiot, and at least he still knew and cared about me and Skylar.

"You need to learn to stay away from the boys, Lyra" I heard a voice, filled with pure annoyance for me. I turned around to see a fed up Cream Puff.

"Sorry?"

"You know what I mean. First, you start with keeping your brother close to you, so now I can't have him anymore. Now, you're trying to get Brennan, one of our guards, quite scandalous, aren't you?"

"First of all, you trying to get with my brother is far worse than me protecting him. Second, weren't you just trying to get Brennan to take you out for dinner three days ago? Brennan is just a friend to me and Skylar." I fought back. She growled at what I said then stomped off. I spent already 2 months of her growling at me, I was used to it, so I just stared at her with a straight face.

* * *

As soon as I got back to the apartment, I slumped down onto my bed, pulling off my wig. Lying down on my bed, in my small room, trying to think of what my life is going to be like. Everything will be different...in a way I've never thought of. Some sort of feeling started to build up inside me, and it was definitely an unpleasant feeling. I decided to stop thinking of the future, if it's only going to worry me. But what about the past? What about all the good memories, and the bad memories?

Out of nowhere, I heard three loud knocks on my window. I sat up and saw Sly. Suddenly my mind went completely blank, but I rushed up to open my window anyways. As soon as I opened the window Sly came crashing down on top of me. I was pinned down, and we were lost in each other's eyes. I was in a daze. I haven't seen this idiot in a long time, at least for me. Then I was snapped out of my daze as soon as Sly started smirking. I pushed him off and sat up straight.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered harshly causing him to chuckle.

"What? I can't visit my favourite girl?" He said leaning in close to my face. I felt my face heat up as I pushed his face away. He laughed at my reaction and said "Calm down, Marie. I'm just on a heist."

"Okay, then why are you here? This isn't the safe house!"

"It'll be fine," he said carelessly, shrugging. "But in all seriousness, I missed you Marie" he looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too," I said stand up and holding out a hand to help him get up. Then his smile disappeared.

"I figured out that much, but," he said as he took my hand. I pulled him up, but then he pulled me closer into him so our faces were just centimeters apart. "What about me in general?" he whispered softly. He looked serious, and he still had a strong grip on my hand.

"I missed you a lot," I responded. At first I hesitated, but I looked up at him straight in the eye. I then looked away and continued, "But that might be a little bit of an understatement". As we back away from each other, I felt my face heat up. I guess my cheeks were red enough for Sly to see, causing him to chuckle as he lied down on my bed.

"So, what's happened?" he asked, causing me to give him a wry look.

Oh, yeah. Nice. Act like nothing ever happened. Stop sending me mixed signals! Though, he could say the same thing for me sometimes.

"Well, I have a concert in 5 days" I said with a sigh, sitting down beside him.

"D'aww you're reaching your dream so fast!" he cooed as he pulled himself closer to me and hugged me.

"Get. Off" I said as he let go and started chuckling.

"Well, I guess I could probably make it to your concert," He said, relaxed.

"Really?" I asked looking at him, but he just snickered.

"Sounds like you want me to come," he teased

"Well, it's not like that. I just want to know if you're sure or not"

"Liar, you want me to"

"Well, will you be there or not?" I asked ignoring his last statement. I looked over at him and he looked back at me, smiling.

"With roses~" he said, causing me to roll my eyes. I decided to change the topic, because Sly was starting to get ridiculous. Well, he would for almost any topic with me, but even so other times I don't mind.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly be in a concert if it weren't for Katya and Skylar"

"Who's Katya?" Sly questioned staring at the ceiling

"My sister,"

"You have a sister?!" Sly said, looking shocked. I giggled at his reaction, because I knew how it felt to find out.

"Yup"

"Is she cute?" he teased, relaxing once again. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched the side of his head.

"Seriously?"

"I'm kidding. You're the only one for me~" Sly cooed while looking around. He looked at my dresser, closet door, book shelf, and then my wig on my bed. He stared down at for a little bit and then picked it up. "Is this your disguise?" he said still observing it.

"Yeah" I said trying to read his eyes, focused on my wig as he tossed it around in his hands.

"Its pastel red," he said still staring down at it

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked as I glanced down at it and then back at him.

"I don't like it. It doesn't fit you," He said with no expression as he gave it back to me. I took it and tossed it onto my dresser.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it. If I go out like my normal self everyone would notice that I was a thief. Everyone would be scared and shocked and stuff. But maybe that's a good thing, because just maybe Cynthia would be nicer to me," I said thinking about how nice it would be for Creampuff to actually listen to me. Of course, it would be fake kindness and I would basically be holding my naginata to her neck, but I don't mind.

...wow I am _terrible_.

"Who's Cynthia?" Sly questioned, bringing me back to reality.

"Cynthia Profiterole, the idol I'll be performing with, also the girl who's always on the radio who you get sick of and turn it off" I replied hoping he would remember.

"Oh, is she nice?" Sly asked. "You don't seem too fond of her. What is it? Jealousy?" he questioned with a smirk.

"No, she has the worst attitude, and she's trying to get into my brother's _and_ Brennan's pants!"

"So you are jealous that she's taking all the attention,"

"No. She's just annoying!" I exclaimed. The room was quiet for a couple seconds, but then a grin ended up on Sly's face.

"Aw, you're protective of your brother and friend," he teased while still grinning. I glared at him, mostly cause of the face he was making.

"You're annoying too," I stated waiting for his reaction. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you're used to me" he said.

"I don't think that's why you're different," I said

"Then why?" he asked leaning in a little bit closer to me. I knew the reason, and the voice in my head kept yelling it at me. I felt my face redden. I pushed his head away.

"I prefer not to say" I said trying to hide my face. But before Sly could say anything, I heard Skylar call me name.

"Marie, why aren't you answering me?" I heard Skylar call out, as well as his footsteps quickly approaching. I immediately pulled Sly off my bed and shoved him towards the window.

"Woah! Marie why are you so panicky? Skylar knows me," He said trying to get a better grip on his cane.

"Yeah, but if he sees you and me in my bedroom, he'll kill you. Plus finding your old friend in your sister's bedroom isn't the best way to reunite," I said still behind him making sure he won't step back and stay.

"Oh yeah being on the bed doesn't help either. Okay bye Marie!" He said leaping out the window and landing on the little ledge.

'_Nice one Sly...nice_' I thought to myself

"I'll see you at the concert, bye," he turned around and said, smiling at me. I took a couple steps closer, so I could see his smile one last time before I won't see him for a while. When I was close enough, he pecked my cheek and leapt off elsewhere. My cheeks were warming up again, as I gazed at him, in the distance. Then I heard the door open, causing me to turn around.

"Marie, why didn't you answer me when I called your name?" Skylar asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was just getting some fresh air" I said gesturing towards the window.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to eat now?"

"Yeah sure" I replied before closing my window and then following him out the door. I turned around to close my door, allowing me to have a quick glance at my window. I smiled and then left.

* * *

**Yeh...ONE MOAR STOREH I PROMISE!** DA NEXT ONE IS GONNA COME SUPAH FAST! Anyways, thank you for reading! Please favourite and review, and remember to add suggestions! One more story before Sly 2! WOOHOO! ~Wuv Mirai Akemi


	19. I Turned Off The Radio For a Reason

**LAST ONE! I PROMISE!** Hello again, friends! This shall be the last short story before Sly 2...and I am excited. I GET TO WRITE DA MISSIONS I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE BUT IN SLY 1 IT WOULD BE LENGTHY. Then again, Sly 2 is the longest game in the series (right?). OH WELL. Enjoy and SAVOR (XD) the last short story chapter.

**Thank you to Devildog452 and xXAnimeHopeLoveXx for reviews!**

**I only own my OCs**

**Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games**

* * *

**MARIE POV**

I fidgeted with the hem of my dress as I stared at myself in the mirror. Katya came from behind and fixed the bow holding up my ponytail.

"My little sister can't be this cute!" Skylar said chuckling.

"I can't believe you just said that...wait no I can," I said looking back at him. He gave me a cheeky grin and thumbs up, causing me to giggle a bit. But when I looked back at the mirror, I felt nervous again.

"Marie, it's okay, just calm down. Plus, your duet is the last song," Katya said trying to soothe me.

"But everyone remembers the last one," I say flattening out the dress

"That's why we have your duet last. We want everyone to notice you"

"I understand," I said sighing still looking at myself in the mirror.

"I think I saw someone special in the audience," Skylar said grabbing my attention. I turned around to look at him.

"Who?"

"You'll find out once you're out there," he teased, as he chuckled and looked away.

Is Sly really here? I really thought he was joking. I felt my heart starting to race. But I jumped as I heard a knock at the door.

"Lyra, you're on" I heard a man say from outside. I looked over at Skylar and Katya. They both nodded and followed me out.

* * *

I was right beside the stage, behind the curtains at Cynthia was singing the bridge. I was trembling. I looked over at Katya and she quickly ran over and held me at my shoulders.

"Marie, I said already, you'll be fine. Even if you forget something, Cynthia has the lyrics memorized as well," I nodded and still looking into her eyes. Then Skylar came from behind and smiled at me.

"Marie, if you have to, pretend you're just singing to me. Remember, your reason to was to make me happy. Now, you can make everyone happy," he said as his smile grew wider. I smiled back, but then Katya and Skylar had to move back away from the stage, as Cynthia finished. I took a couple deep breaths and waited to be called onto stage.

"How about one last song for you my lovelies!" she called out blowing a kiss to the crowd. The crowd went wild*, as they continued to scream and jump up and down. "How about one last song, but with a twist?" she said quietly into her microphone. "What's the twist? Let's invite the twist outside instead!" she called out once again looking at the crowd, but then at me, gesturing to come on stage, and so I did. As I walked on I heard asking each other questions and just saying what's on their mind.

**_She's cute_**

**_I wish I had her hair~_**

**_She's just as pretty as Cynthia!_**

**_Hey! This is Cynthia's concert!_**

Ah...so this is how it feels like. I stood beside Cynthia and smiled at everyone. I scanned the crowd just to see who was there. But everyone was talking and moving too much it was hard to look for one raccoon.

"Say hello to my dear friend, Lyra Lafayette!" she announced gesturing to me. I waved at them as they cheered on.

"**Nice to see you all**!" I said giggling at their reactions, and the crowd grew louder. I turned to Cream Puff and grinned. "So about that song..."

"No need to remind me," she said. Although she's acting, I could feel like she meant it. Of course, she's Cynthia; she doesn't want me to tell her what to do. As we got into positions, I saw figure way in the back move quicker than anybody else, but then my attention was drawn to the song starting to play.

**Can you heat it up?**

**At frozen night like a little match girl, yeah**

Kiss me and burn it up

**When I look into your heart**

As we got into the song, I could feel Cynthia trying to get all the attention she could get. She was trying to sing the loudest she can. I was starting to get nervous, but then I remembered what Skylar said. When I was younger, all I ever wanted was for him to be happy when I sang, because if he's happy I can be happy. Now I can make everyone happy, and feel what I did long ago. As I thought about what he said, I got ready to sing the next line, but Cynthia sang it before I could. She took my line. She was that desperate. She had a couple lines next anyways so I let it slide. But when I looked over at her as she finished my line she almost stopped moving. She forgot her own line. I quickly filled in before anyone could notice.

**The city that I walked with my bare feet**

**Is the last scene you made up**

**Then, I'll have to be the heroine!**

I looked over at her again; she stood up straight and continued to move along stage, and joined me for the chorus.

I want you to burn me with your heart **(match)**

**Please kiss my sleep until it melts**

**I don't want to hear your heartbeats disappear**

As it is, while we are losing control of ourselves

**I don't care if this is a one-shot thing with no real meaning**

**Hold me tight now~**

* * *

I walked back to my dressing room talking with Skylar.

"You really do know how to make people happy,"

"As long as their happy, I'm happy,"

"Wow, you're not really that far into your career and your fans really care about you, and vice versa,"

"I don't really think they like me as much as they adore Cream Puff," I said chuckling as I took the keys from Skylar to unlock the door. Once I opened the door, I stopped moving at the sight of the bouquet of roses on the desk. As we walked in my eyes were only on the roses.

"You thought wrong darling," he said chuckling as he sat down. I looked at the bouquet of flowers, only to find a calling card, Sly's calling card. I flipped the card around and read the back quietly to myself.

_**You could've told me you were the last performance. There's a reason why I turned off the radio whenever her songs played. Her singing doesn't make my heart race like you do~**_

_** -Sly**_

I chuckled as I felt my face warm up. I looked back down at the roses. He wasn't lying.

"Did you find your special guest?" Skylar asked as he started to pack up the makeup kits Katya brought.

"Yes, yes I did," I said smiling as I slipped the note into my pocket.

* * *

**I suck at being fast...IT'S BEEN A WEEK! I'M TERRIBLE D;**

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short story CAUSE WE GONNA FACE FORWARD TWO YEARS TO SLY 2! WOOT! NO ONE CAN STAHP US! So yeah, Sly 2 is next and I get to write the missions. I hope you guys are excited as I am o.o. Please favourite, review and add suggestions! **~Wuv Mirai Akemi**

*- I can't believe I used this

p.s: the song i used is Little Match Girl by Idolm ster.** I** **don't** **own** **anything** by idolm ster. The english translation is by _domelola2nd_. link: watch?v=ey9iYsEl9gY


	20. Update: Staring helps

Welp...s'update taimu, and you probably can guess what I'm talking about

**Lack of chapters cause I'm stupid**

Yup

Just to make this clear...**I WILL _NOT_ STOP WRITING FOR THIS STORY**

_NEVER_

_YOU CAN'T STAHP ME_

Yeah, I just had writers block for a while...

It didn't affect just this story

Affected **EVERY SINGLE STORY IDEA I HAD THIS MONTH***

Yup

_So yeah let me sum everything up:_

**I couldn't finish the first chapter for Sly 2* **because I had writers block. I had no idea what to write next. **Even if I did put something down, it felt very mediocre and I didn't like it**. **_I want you guys to read something good*_**...or you think this whole thing isn't good...**STILL***. BUT I am in the midst of staring at the chapter right now trying to figure something out AND** I THINK I HAVE**. But I make no promises of having the chapter up soon.

**THERE SHALL BE A CHAPTER**

_**I PROMISE**_

I SUCK AT BEING FAST

LIKE THE SUPAH FAST I PROMISED TO BE

OH DEAR

_**INTO BATTLE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

* * *

1*-I didn't really need to bold this

2*-Didn't need to bold this either

3*-bolding and italicizing for fun?

4*-_**Yup**_

~Wuv Mirai Akemi


End file.
